


Tonight (We Need a Lover)

by Justcallmebaby (Sherlokid42), Sherlokid42



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dont copy to another site, F/M, Female Reader, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Drug Use, Rimming, Smut, Strap-Ons, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Justcallmebaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Sherlokid42
Summary: What happens if your boyfriend dumps you on a Motley Crue tour? You hook up with the bassist and drummer of course!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr just-callme-baby
> 
> Thanks to @sailorlestrade for the beta. 
> 
> That said all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction.

Chapter 1:

You got suckered into traveling with Motley Crue on this tour because your boyfriend....excuse me asshole ex-boyfriend worked on the crew that did the pyrotechnics. You guys had barely made it out of California, first stop in Dallas, and during the show you'd found him balls deep in some groupie..... so that went down in flames. 

Which is how you came to be sitting on the floor trying not to cry. Which is where Nikki found you. 

"Hey, your sitting in the way," you heard from your left. Looking up, you panicked. Towering over you was the bassist. 

"Oh, God, sorry, I'm so sorry." You stammered scrambling out of the way, and wiping your face. 

"I take it you aren't a groupie...." he chuckled.

"Uh, no. My boy-ex-boyfriend is in pyro, and he drug me along and apparently forgot and slipped and fell into some bottle blonde." You stated. 

"Oh, that is crap, I'm Nikki" holding out his hand. 

"Y/n," You replied shaking his hand. 

"Well it's nice to meet you, Y/n, do you wanna come in?" Nikki asked pointing at the dressing room across from you. 

"Oh, I don't want to impose, I'm sure you have better things to do." You muttered, starting to back down the hallway. 

"You wouldn't be, honestly, I really can't put up with the groupies on tour, no brains ya know." He explained while opening the dressing room door. 

"Oh, ok." You said, squeezing past him through the door. 

The room looked like a hurricane had been through it, there was makeup and leather everywhere. You must have looked a bit shocked because after the door clicked shut Nikki started apologising. 

"Uh, it's a mess, I wasn't exactly expecting... a guest," stammered Nikki. 

"Uh, it's ok. Can I help you pick this stuff up? You probably want to get out of that stuff." You asked, hoping to be helpful. 

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I'll get to it in a minute, as soon. As I get out of these leather pants," Nikki said as he picked up clothes to wear off the floor, realizing you had already started to pick stuff up and hang or fold it. 

"It's really no big deal." You said picking up a shirt and folding it, looking around for the suitcase, "And I won't peek while you change, so hurry up I'll take care of this stuff over here. Tell me when your done." 

"Ha, I'm not exactly shy," Nikki chuckled pulling off the 6" platform boot. 

"Oh I know, you streaked backstage in LA, I got the full frontal the groupies were hoping for. My boyfriend was pissed," you said, laughing. 

"Oh, yea. I guess most of the crew has seen me naked, no shame, me. But why was he pissed he would know what happens backstage?" Nikki asked. 

"Oh well that's because the guys started making fun of him because hes lacking in that department and the guys said he better watch out or I might start competing with the groupies for better sex. He was/is an insecure douche," you replied. 

You turned around, not thinking, to pick up more things, and got another full frontal. "Oh, sorry, sorry! I ran out of things to pick up." you muttered cheeks turning red. 

You couldn't help but notice how good he looked, tall and tattooed. That’s when the door burst open, causing Nikki to turn and shout at the intruder. 

"The fuck, Tommy! What the hell dude?" Nikki shouted. 

"Oh, well I didn’t think you'd have company. Wanted to see if you wanted to raise a little hell? But you look busy.... usually she has her clothes off too....wait is that the pyro guys girl, you dog...." Tommy rambled. 

"Stop, Tommy, we're not, she's not, well any more. She was in the hall I just invited her in, he's an ass, she was helping pickup while I changed..." Nikki ranted. 

"Hey, you guys wanna go have fun, go, I can pack up and see this stuff gets loaded, I can at least be useful before I find the bus station," you interrupted. 

"Bus station what?" they said in unison.. 

"I'm not with anyone on the tour so I can't stay, rules... so I'm headed out." You said. 

Nikki and Tommy exchanged a look, which caught your attention. 

"What? you are thinking of a plan? It’s gonna be bad, I can tell.... I have brothers I've seen that look before..." you poked their chests, backing them up to the vanity. 

"Do you want to stay on the tour?" Tommy asked, grinning maniacally. 

"Maybe... what are you guys thinking?" You asked, you were suspicious. You’d heard these guys were the love em and leave em kind. You really didn't want to make it further from home and have them get bored...

"Well I need an assistant, and I could make sure you had a good time on tour if you help me out?" Nikki winked. 

"NIKKI SIXX I will not be your live in whore.... if that's what your asking," you shouted, having pinned him against the wall, "Tommy Lee don't you move." 

"Tha....that's not exactly what I meant y/n.... I really need an assistant but we could make your ex real jealous...." Nikki stammered. 

"Really y/n, we would never make you do anything you didn't want to do....ma'am," Tommy assured. 

"Ma'am huh," you said rounding on Tommy, "something you wanna tell me?" You backed Tommy up against the door, and walked your fingers up his chest, "do you like to be told what to do?" 

Looking up at Tommy you watched his expression go from turned on to a little scared, as a hand grabbed your shoulder and whipped you around. you smirked up at Nikki. 

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"You fucking minx, the only one Tommy listens to is me. Women are so much damn trouble," Nikki spat. 

"Oh, I figured you out, Sixx, I think Tommy just needs a little womanly control, doncha babe?" Tommy looked a bit dumbfounded. 

"Nikki....hey... that thing we talked about before... maybe...." Tommy asked Nikki over your head.

You were sandwiched between their chests and here they are having a conversation over your head... when you noticed Nikki's nipple rings.

"Excuse me, have you forgotten about me?" You said sweetly while tugging on a nipple ring. 

"Hey, no, stop it, we haven't. We're trying to figure out what to do with you." Nikki said clearly annoyed with you. 

"Oh excuse me then," You slipped out from between them and went back to picking up the crap all over every surface, and packing it into the available cases. 

"Dude, can we keep her?" Tommy begged. “She's fucking perfect, and you said you'd think about it, and she lands on your door step…” 

*****************


	2. Chapter 2

"Arrrrg, fuck fine, you ask her, I still need to take this shit off my face," Nikki growled.

By this point you were done packing the room and were working on the makeup on the vanity. Looking into the mirror at Tommy standing behind you, you asked, "Is your stuff picked up? You know their going to be coming for your stuff in,” you glanced at your watch, “15 minutes". 

"Uhhh no ma'am, but if I could ask you a quick question then I'll go pack....?" Tommy mumbled. 

"What? And speak up," you asked, turning to face him. 

"You see, Nikki and I we, well we're kinda together but we've been picking up girls to join and we kinda wanted a girl permanently like a shared girlfriend....and we like you... you don't take our shit." Tommy asked pink tinting his cheeks. 

"I'll think about it while you pack. Go, scoot," you replied, shooing Tommy out. 

"Is this what you want, Nikki?" You ask once the door was latched, "or is it what Tommy wants?"

"It's what we both want, we just didn't want some airhead groupie," Nikki replied watching you in the mirror, as he wiped the makeup off. 

"Yes," you replied meeting Nikki's eyes in the mirror, "assuming you can put up with me" 

"Oh I'll do more than that, girly." Nikki smirked, "but first your stuff needs to go with mine, you'll be staying with me from now on." 

There was a knock, and the door opened, "Mr. Sixx I'm here for your bags." asked the guy at the door. 

"They're all ready, and do you have the tape that marks my stuff?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, sir, let me put a strip on this stuff and I'll give you the roll, did we mix up some stuff?" The crew guy asked while marking the baggage. 

"No, no, it's just her stuff needs to be traveling with mine. I'm going to go get it, can we meet you at the busses to have it loaded with mine?" Asked Nikki. 

"Of course, sir," said the crew guy handing over the tape. 

Nikki took your hand and lead you out to the buses, "get your stuff. Be quick. The pyro guys aren't back yet. I don't want you to have to deal with that shit yet." 

You quickly climbed on to the bus grabbing your two duffles and guitar case, and hurrying back before anyone could see you. 

Nikki wrapped the handles of your duffles with neon pink tape and a stripe went on your guitar case, "that is yours, your not lifting it from the dude, right?" 

"Yea its mine and I can play. Do I need to prove it to you?" You spat. 

"No, I believe you. I just didn't want to start shit if he saw our bus getting unloaded and saw 'his' guitar. I don't need that shit, and neither do you," was Nikki's reply. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean... well I did, I didn't realize you were protecting me... it's just going to take some getting used to..." you apologized. 

"He must have been an ass, but I'll let you play for me when we get to the hotel. It's a 3 day trip to Iowa, so we're gonna stay tonight at a hotel then its 3 days on the bus. You can play for me when we get to the hotel," Nikki said while gesturing you to get on the band's bus. 

Nikki climbed on behind you and you could feel the eyes of the other band members on you, there were no other women on the bus and you were a bit nervous, but you put on your best bitch face. 

"Guys, this is y/n. She's gonna be hanging for a bit. She's with me, and Tommy. Anyone have an issue?" Nikki challenged. 

You subtly leaned into Nikkis chest for strength, and solidified your expression, you wanted to make sure they knew you were tough. 

"Hey, this is who I was telling you about, Y/n. They were just putting her stuff with Nikki’s." babbled Tommy. 

"Wow, she's not pretty enough for the effort to take her from a crew member...." Vince attempted to whisper to Mick, who punched him in the arm, "ow" whined Vince. 

"I didn't take her and she's gorgeous, your just an ass Vince," Nikki growled, pushing you past Vince and Mick toward Tommy. 

You sat next to Tommy and Nikki sat across from you, you were lost in thought as the bus pulled away from the venue. 

"Earth to y/n, hellooooo," sang Tommy while poking you in the side, causing you to jump. 

"I hope you weren't thinking about what that ass-hat said? He was wrong and you are gorgeous." Nikki supplied. 

"Thanks, and not exactly, but he was right I'm not worth it. I'm not arm candy. I'm not useful." You mused.

"Ok, one neither of us are looking for arm candy, two you are worth it just for being able to put up with our shit, we need someone grounded." Nikki implored. 

The bus pulled up to the hotel, and everyone got off, and management handed out room keys, you followed Nikki up to his room, upon entering you noticed an adjoining door. 

"That's Tommy's room. The band and management knows, the general public do not. So we get two rooms and sometimes we sleep together and sometimes we don't." Nikki supplied.

"Ok, just making sure some crazed fan wasn't going to come bursting through" you laughed. 

"Ahaha, no just Tommy, let's order some dinner and talk, and I want to hear you play that guitar." Nikki said.

After Nikki put in your dinner order, he gestured for you to pick up your guitar. 

You tuned it real quick and started to play Too Fast for Love. You knew it was kinda presumptuous to play Nikki's music back to him, but it was one of your favorites to play. 

Nikki listened for a few minutes, and picked up his bass and started playing with you. you'd been jamming for a bit when the door between the rooms busted open, "you and Mick are jamming without me? Where's y/n?" Tommy fretted. 

The music came to a halt, Tommy looked around. "Oh.... sorry hey y/n, that was good..." Tommy trailed off. 

"We were just playing until dinner got here. Do you want to do a bump before dinner?" Nikki asked Tommy. 

There was a pause because Tommy was looking to you, "I know you guys are about sex, drugs and rock'n'roll, but I've got to put my foot down. I saw the press from the first tour, there's no way I'm putting up with that shit," you explained, "If that's a deal breaker I can go." 

"It's not a deal breaker for me, as long as we can still drink?" stated Tommy. 

Nikki looked a bit put off, but got up pulled his drugs from his bag and walked to the bathroom and flushed them, much to Tommy's surprise. 

"We'll see how this goes." said Nikki. 

There was a knock at the door, Tommy waived bye and went back to his room. Nikki answered and signed for the food. 

Over dinner Nikki asked you questions about your past, and told you about his messed up family. You both had plenty in common. You had also figured out what a control freak Nikki was, and you were thinking about how that meant things would work between the three of you. 

Nikki had explained that you guys would give this a trial before the band went to Europe during the next few months anyone of you could call it quits, and you all were to do everything to keep it from the media. If at the end of the American leg everyone was happy, then the relationship could be announced but you would be "dating" Nikki only, the rest of the relationship was to be kept secret. You agreed and Nikki called Tommy back over. 

Tommy of course agreed to Nikkis terms, you had a feeling he'd heard them before. 

Nikki walked across the room and came back with 3 bottles of Jack, "ok, we're gonna work on these and see where things go."

You each took a bottle, and you suggested playing never have I ever. 

You started, "never have I ever screwed anyone in this room" 

Nikki and Tommy groaned and drank. 

"Never have I ever gotten dumped on tour" smirked Nikki. 

You and Tommy drank. 

"Never have I ever done anything harder than coke"

Nikki drank. "You have some explaining to do" you said. 

"Never have I ever fucked on a tour bus" 

Nikki and Tommy drank. 

The game continued, eventually Nikki and Tommy figured you were playing them against each other and you still had a mostly full bottle. 

"Ok, uncle, I can't drink like you guys, I'm pretty sure I can think of something better to do with our time" the words had barely left your mouth when Tommy pinned you to the bed, kissing you hungrily. 

Tommy kept kissing you and worked on getting you out of your jeans and tour tee. Once he had you down to bra and panties, before he could do anything else Nikki cleared his throat. 

"Tommy chill, she needs to breathe." Nikki admonished. 

Tommy backed off and sat on one side of the bed, Nikki finally approached the bed, pulling off his tee shirt, and grabbing Tommy by the back of the neck and hauling him in for a kiss. The way Nikki controlled the kiss was so hot, you moaned, causing Nikki to draw back with a chuckle, "where are my manners...."

"I'm not sure you have any Sixx," was your snarky reply. 

"Oh, that is real good coming from a lady in her underwear...." retorted Nikki. 

"Not a lady, definitely not cumming," you quipped. 

"Tommy, show the lady a good time," Nikki commanded. 

Tommy crawled between your legs, reached up to unhook your bra and toss it across the room, then slowly slipped your panties down your legs. You were torn between watching Nikki or watching Tommy, that decision was made for you when Tommy grabbed your thighs and slid your legs over his shoulders and licked a long stripe up your slit. Causing you to toss your head back and moan. You reached down and ran your hand through his hair, while he licked, and sucked on your clit, you looked up and locked eyes with Nikki, who was kneeling at the end of the bed and just watching, you licked your lips and moaned as Tommy slid two long fingers into you, crooking them and causing you to cum shouting his name. 

"Ok, give her a break" Nikki told Tommy, "here's what's going to happen Tommy your going to kneel over y/n face hands on the headboard then y/n is going to blow you while I open you up, then I'm going to strap her into the harness in my bag and she is gonna fuck you while I fuck this pretty pussy. Everyone good with that? " 

Tommy grunted an affirmative while scrambling to obey. 

"How about you, how does that sound" Nikki said smacking your bare thigh. 

"Oof, good, I can get behind that this time." You said spreading your legs open to make room for Nikki. 

"Tommy, looks to me like you forgot something" you said cheekily, while running your fingers under the waistband of his underwear. 

"Oh, uh..." Tommy stuttered while looking back at Nikki. 

"The lady wants them off, take them off." Nikki directed. 

Tommy scrambled off the bed, striped his underwear off then climbed back on getting settled with a knee on either side of your head. 

You heard the click of the lube cap and looked up and took in what you had to work with..... to say it was more than a mouthful was a drastic understatement, but you didn't back down when things got hard (haha). 

You reached up with one hand and guided Tommy's hard length into your mouth and began sucking and licking using your hand to pump what didn't fit in your mouth, Tommy moaned above you. You felt Nikki shift closer so you reached up with your other hand and got a good grip on one of Tommy's ass cheeks and pulled it to the side, causing both men to gasp and Tommy to thrust further down your throat. 

You managed not to gag, too hard, and got it under control taking Tommy deeper. Taking your hand from his shaft you used both hands to hold Tommy open while he fucked your mouth. You felt the bed shift then heard a camera click. 

"Holy shit you guys should see yourselves, that's so hot. Tommy how's it feel?" Nikki panted. 

"Ooooh, oh, Nikki it's good, really good. Need you please..." Tommy begged.

"Ok, we're gonna get there" Nikki soothed. Finally sliding one lubed finger into Tommy, thrusting and twisting to stretch him out. 

One finger quickly became two, then three, the lube was coating your fingers that were holding Tommy open. You slid one hand closer and ran one slick finger around Tommy's stretched opening feeling Nikki's fingers twisting and stretching. You summoned a bit of courage and took as much of Tommy as you could in your mouth and down your throat while sliding one finger in next to Nikki's. 

"Fuck, dude she's fucking perfect. You just wanted to be part of the party huh, you wanted this sweet ass too." Nikki taunted. 

You grunted an affirmative around your mouthful. Tommy was a begging whining mess, alternating between begging to cum and begging to be fucked. 

Pulling his fingers from Tommy,"ok, lay down on the bed Tommy, y/n come here" 

You climbed off the bed to stand where Nikki pointed. Nikki was rummaging around in a bag you didn't notice before. He stood up holding out a strap on harness, you reached out to take it. 

"No, I'll put it on you." Nikki scolded, causing you to arch a brow. 

Nikki knelt down and had you step through the waist strap before tightening it, then he pulled the leg straps between your legs where they hooked to the waist strap behind you. Then tugging on the straps to make sure they were secure, and not going to allow the harness to move too much, and that they weren't digging in painfully. Then he pulled out three dildos.... 

"Pick one" Nikki said as way of explanation.

One was small and green probably 4 inches long and not an inch around. The next was galaxy colored curved and 6ish inches long and more than an inch around. The last one made your eyes go wide it was huge, bigger than Tommy was and so thick your fingers couldn't close around it. 

"The middle one" you pointed at the one you wanted. Nikki hooked it through the loop on the front of the harness. Then kissed you, running his hands down your body and slipping his fingers under the harness and stroking the fake cock. 

"Go show Tommy a good time" Nikki directed. 

You walked towards the bed, the weight of the harness and dildo unfamiliar, but they made you feel sexy, you swayed your hips giving Nikki a show. You climbed on the bed crawling toward Tommy and picking up the lube as you went. 

"How do you want it? Like this or on your knees?" You asked Tommy. 

From across the room Nikki answered for him, "start like this". 

You nodded to indicate you heard him. Then leaned down to kiss Tommy, while slicking your fingers to make sure he was still stretched enough. When you were satisfied you lubed the dildo and lined up, Tommy wrapped his long legs around your hips as you began sinking into him. When you bottomed out, you waited, after a minute Tommy nodded. You pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, shifting the angle of your hips. You had an idea of what you were looking for, and you knew you had it when Tommy tossed his head back and moaned "do it again". 

You smirked and starting thrusting in earnest making sure to nail that spot as often as possible. You shifted one of Tommy's legs up over your shoulder and slid your thighs under his ass deepening the angle. 

You heard several shutter clicks coming from around you. 

Tommy was begging you, Nikki, God, anyone to be able to cum, when you heard "stop" from behind you. 

You stopped, waiting for further instruction. Tommy was whining. 

"Pull out, Tommy turn over elbows and knees." Nikki ordered. You both moved to obey. Nikki climbed on the bed behind you and moved you to kneel wide over Tommy's legs and lean forward over his back, your hands barely reaching the headboard, before guiding your cock into Tommy's hole. He slid between your legs and pushed them further apart, and slid himself balls deep in your cunt. After a few minutes you both had worked up a rhythm that made you cum repeatedly on Nikki's cock and had Tommy begging to cum again. 

Nikki groaned in your ear, "take pity on him and help him come" 

You reached around and started stroking Tommy's cock in time with your thrusts, it took just a few pumps to have him spilling over your hand. 

"I'm close" Nikki grunted into your neck, his thrusting growing erratic. 

"Do it, I'm on birth control" you responded. 

"Fuck, you are amazing" Nikki panted, his thrusts got harder and dragged you over one more time calling his name, the pulsing of your orgasm pulled Nikki over with you, he growled your name as he pumped you full. 

Nikki reached down to hold you open as he pulled out so he could watch his cum drip out of you. 

"So hot. You did good y/n. What did you think Tommy.... Tommy" Nikki asked. 

"I think he's asleep" you laughed. 

Nikki went to the bathroom and wet a towel to wipe all of you up. And he helped you out of the harness and washed the toy and you helped him get everything put away. 

"You ready for bed?" You asked Nikki. 

"Yea, let's move his ass over and we can all go to bed" Nikki replied, rolling Tommy on to his side. 

You slotted behind Tommy and Nikki curled behind you burying his face in your neck and tangling your legs together. 

******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @sailorlestrade for the beta
> 
> Check out my tumblr just-callme-baby 
> 
> All errors mine. 
> 
> Don't forget to smash the kudos button!


	3. Chapter 3

You were woken the next morning by the ringing of the phone, and Nikki's gruff morning voice. 

"What" 

"This is your wake up call Mr. Smith, its 9 am"

The phone clattered back in its cradle. You felt Tommy stretch next to you. "Time to get up?" He asked.

"In a few, luggage pick up is in 30, but we're mostly together, let her sleep a bit longer." Nikki whispered. 

Tommy got up and walked around to Nikki's side of the bed. "I can think of something we can do to pass the time" 

"Dude, your insatiable, and we will wake her up." Nikki whispered harshly back. 

You felt the bed dip as Tommy climbed on Nikki's lap. "It seems like you don't entirely agree...." 

"Fine, but be quiet" Nikki warned. 

You felt Tommy pull the blanket down and the groan from both men as Tommy sank down on Nikki's cock. You had rolled on to your stomach when Tommy got up, you slowly turned your head to be facing your boys, and opened your eyes just a crack. Nikki and Tommy were in their own world. 

Tommy was riding Nikki hard, while Nikki jacked Tommy's cock. You were captivated, they looked so good together. There was beauty in Nikki's hooded eyes and the way Tommy's neck lengthened as he tossed his head back. You were so caught up watching them that you failed to notice Nikki turning to check to see if you were still sleeping. 

"Looks like someone likes watching" Nikki said, snapping you out of your moment and focusing Tommy on you as well. 

"Do, do you like watching" Tommy asked almost hesitantly. 

"Yes, you guys are so beautiful. It's really hot to watch you together." You affirmed. 

It seemed as if both men let out a huge sigh of relief. 

"Can, can I touch?" You asked hesitantly, "you can say no".

"Do you want to help me to get him off?" Nikki asked. 

"Yes, please." You confirmed. 

Nikki stopped stroking Tommy's cock and motioned you closer. You sidled up to them and started stroking Tommy's cock while you got your knees under you. Once you were stable, you bent down and started sucking his cock. 

Tommy's head dropped forward as he watched you fit as much of him as you could in his mouth at the odd angle you were at, and he started bouncing and grinding on Nikki. Both sensations drove him to the edge quickly. 

"Nikki, God, please can I cum?" Tommy begged 

"Yea, come on Tommy cum for me." Nikki ordered. 

Not 10 seconds later Tommy was filling your mouth with his cum, as Nikki filled him. You swallowed all you could and worked Tommy through the aftershocks. Sitting up you wiped the extra cum off your chin and into your mouth causing both men to moan. 

A knock at the door startled all of you. "Bag pick up" came gruffly through the door. 

"Tommy are you packed?" You asked. 

"Uhhh almost but I need to change my clothes..." Tommy replied. 

"Go, hurry. Nikki can you do something about the man at the door?" You instructed. 

"Yea" Nikki replied walking to the door, which as soon as Tommy closed the adjoining door Nikki threw his open. "Hold your horses dude can I get dressed?" Nikki asked

The crew member just grunted, causing Nikki to turn to see what the crew member was looking at. Which was you sliding your jeans over your ass, sans underwear, you couldn't find where Tommy threw them. You then pulled a cut up tour tee on over your black bra and turned around to find both Nikki and the crew member staring. 

"Nikki, clothes... " you helpfully supplied while throwing crap in bags. 

This pulled Nikki from his reverie, and he caught the pants and muscle tank you threw him, starting to get dressed. 

He noticed the crew member going to grab his bass, and started to open his mouth, "hey don't touch it's not packed, take these" you admonished handing duffles to the guy, and gently picking up Nikkis bass and placing it in its case and tucking all the pieces in, in reverse of how Nikki pulled them out the night before. 

Once everything looked to be packed you sent the guy off with arm loads while you picked up blankets and looked under furniture for missed things. 

"I'm assuming you need this,"you said sarcastically holding the bottle of lube that got snagged in the sheets. 

"Fuck, yea...." 

"I'll put it in my bag, have you seen my underwear?" You asked. 

"Honestly I'd check with Tommy, he has a fetish...." Nikki supplied. 

"Of course... " you sighed. 

Nikki took you by the hand and led you out through the back to the busses, you ended up walking past the full crew bus. 

"Dude, that's where she went, she's with Nikki, told you she was gonna look for something better" came a voice from an open window. 

"Like hell she is, what the fuck, y/n, y/fn/ln, what do you think your fucking doing?" You heard before the bus door opened. 

Nikki stopped, and pulled you slightly behind him as he drew up to his full height, "can I help you with something?" 

"Yea what exactly are you doing with her? She's definitely not your type, she's a cow." Your ex replied. 

From behind you you heard Tommy say,"no fucking way is he talking about y/n that way" 

"Dude, look I know you and Nikki like the ugly chicks, but shit she's fat, what the hell? I didn't want to say anything last night but honestly I thought you would have kicked her to the curb before she saw the light of day." Vince muttered, but you'd heard him and so had Nikki, fortunately your Ex was still ranting and missed the help his peanut gallery was giving him. 

Tommy socked Vince in the stomach causing Mick and the security guard to haul them both on the band bus. 

You tugged on Nikkis hand, "can we just go? Please he likes making a scene" you begged. 

"Hey asshole you're the one who drug your now ex girlfriend on tour to bang the first groupie who would have you. So you can fuck off" Nikki replied. 

You guys were turning to leave when your ex reached a hand out and caught your arm, "your not leaving me you fat bitch," was all he said before he started hitting you. 

Nikki had stopped and started to turn when he felt your hand yanked from his, but was not prepared to see you getting hit. You took one hit to the face splitting your lip, only because you didn't think he'd actually hit you. Once you realized he would and could you fought back, hard. 

You managed to dodge his next swing, setting you up to be in his space, you kneed him in the balls and when he bent down you grabbed his head and brought your knee up into his face breaking his nose with a satisfying crunch. He landed in a heap at your feet, where Nikki leaned over and spit on him. 

Nikki took your hand again, " remind me why I thought I needed to protect you?" 

You laughed, "because deep down Sixx you want to be a gentleman." 

You climbed on the bus, the first thing out of Nikkis mouth, "Vince I hear you or hear of you talking shit again and I'll let her beat you up" 

"Dude, I watched that, she's awesome, sorry I shouldn't have judged" Vince apologized. 

*******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta @SailorLestrade 
> 
> All errors are mine. 
> 
> Don't forget to smash that Kudos button!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just smut.... I have 0 excuse.

Chapter 4:

Three days on the bus with Motley Crue made you happy to see Iowa. The first day was nice enough, pit stop every 6hrs, the guys were on their best behavior. You spent your time cuddled between Nikki and Tommy the three of you exchanging stories about your past. 

Day two, Tommy broke first pranking Vince. Which caused him to retaliate and Nikki got in on it. Mick stayed out of the way til a flying pair of dirty boxers hit him in the face. They fought off and on all day while you hid in the back with a book. 

Day three.... we're not talking about it. Let's just say when you saw the sign for Iowa at 12pm you thanked your lucky stars and counted down the miles. 

The band stayed at a different hotel then the crew, the convoy split up and you were delivered to the hotel, Nikki got his card and you headed to his room. Where you immediately sent Nikki to shower, sticking your head into Tommy's room and insisting the same from him. 

Nikki came out 15 minutes later looking and most importantly smelling better. He was grumbling about the shower until you dropped to your knees and took his half hard cock in your mouth. He'd been bitching for two days that he was horny but you refused to have sex on the bus with an audience. You worked him up to full hardness and continued to lick and suck until he was panting and grabbing at your head. That was your cue to stop, you stood up and went to shower leaving him standing there swearing. 

You're shower took less than 10 minutes you came out of the bathroom still a little damp in just a towel to find Nikki sitting on the couch in the room. 

"Nikki?" You questioned. 

"Come here,"Nikki replied voice like ice. 

You were concerned, you knew you were in trouble. On the bus the three of you had made your kinks and hard stops known and you were in for some punishment. 

"Drop the towel and lay across my lap" Nikki commanded. 

You hesitated only for a second then complying, draping yourself across his lap and waiting. Nikki gathered both your hands in the small of your back send held them with one hand. 

"Do you know why your being punished?" Nikki checked in. 

"Because I teased on the bus and after you got out of the shower" you replied quietly. 

"Correct, I think 10 will teach you a lesson, 5 to each cheek" Nikki said almost as a passing remark. 

"Yes, sir" you replied. 

Nikki began each hit harder than the last, turning your ass cherry red. You were crying by the time he finished. He let you lay there til you calmed down. You were there naked and ass up when Tommy walked in. 

"Oh, sorry I'll go" Tommy quickly said. 

"No, stay" Nikki suggested, "you don't mind, Color? "

"Green sir" you supplied. 

"Good girl, climb down, crawl to Tommy then help him take his clothes off" Nikki ordered. 

Tommy stood still not wanting to upset Nikki, but growing hard as you crawled over on all fours, rolling your shoulders and swaying your hips to give a show to your boys. 

When you reached Tommy, you looked back at Nikki for instructions. 

"You can stand, get him naked" Nikki ordered. 

You carefully pulled Tommy's shirt over his head then started to work on the laces to his pants, finally getting them off. Tommy as usual was not wearing underwear. You stepped back and waited. 

"Tommy bend over the arm of the couch, and spread them" Nikki commanded. 

Tommy leaned over the arm shoulders resting on the seat, legs spread obscenely wide and an ass cheek in each hand spreading himself wide. 

You were drawn from your daydream by a shutter click. Nikki loves taking polaroids.

"On your knees, and eat him baby" Nikki said with a bubble of amusement. 

You looked at him for a second, he was waiting for you to either call it, or yell at him. You did neither, you dropped to your knees and licked a stripe over Tommy's hole, then got to work, alternating between probing and licking making him sloppy wet, when you could finally work your tongue in nice and deep you started nibbling on the rim between tongue fucking him and licking. 

From behind you, you heard an order, "start using your fingers" and something hard hit the side of your thigh. It was lube, cherry flavored lube. You drizzled some on your fingers and began working them in next to your tongue, one at a time. One became two, and two became three. You found Tommy's prostate and began working him mercilessly. 

"Please, God, please Nikki, sir can I cum" Tommy begged, on repeat until Nikki said, "alright cum for me baby" 

Tommy came untouched, most of his cum landing on the side of the couch. When he was done, Nikki helped him to lay on the bed to rest. 

Nikki then sat down on the couch and motioned you over, you crawled over between Nikkis legs, "use your mouth, get me off" Nikki ordered. 

You got to work pulling out every trick you knew to have him squirming in under 5 minutes. Nikki reached down and got a good hold on you're hair and started fucking your face, all you could do was hold on for the ride, he came in no time unloading down your throat, while groaning out you're name. 

Once he caught his breath he asked, "there seems to be something you want to say? "

"Can I please cum too sir?" You begged. 

Nikki smirked, "sure climb up here and straddle my thigh" 

You climbed up taking the position he commanded. 

"Now ride. You want to cum you have to work for it." Nikki laughed. 

You dropped your dripping pussy onto his thigh and started riding, rubbing yourself, trying to find the right angle. Once you got it you went to town, grinding down just right to have you begging soon for release. 

"Nikki, sir, God sir, please can I cum?" You begged.

After a few minutes Nikki nodded and you locked up cumming so hard you squirted on his lap. 

Nikki smiled, and kissed you,"you did a great job less get you cleaned up. Nikki helped you to the bathroom to clean up, then the two of you laid down with Tommy for a nap. Not waking for several hours. 

*************


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plot a lot of smut....

Chapter 5:

The phone rang, startling you awake and you had to climb over Nikki to answer it. 

"Yea?" You grumbled into the phone. 

"Uhhhh, Mr. Smith your 5 PM wakeup call...." came the uncertain voice from the phone. 

"I'll tell him" you answered and hung up the phone. 

"You'll tell me what?" Nikki grunted. 

"It's 5, wake up, and I confused the fuck out of the person on the phone" you giggled. 

"I'm sure you did, I don't think any woman has ever answered my phone before." Nikki said, smiling. 

"Oh, Mr. Sixx was that too forward?" You asked cheekily. 

"Never" Nikki replied pulling you down for a kiss. 

You pulled back, "we don't have time for all that, we have to be on the bus in 20."

"Yea,yea I know" Nikki sulked. 

"Tommy, babe get up." You urged poking his side and tugging on his hair. 

"Hmm, wha...what" Tommy said sleepily. 

"Get up and dressed, we have to get to the venue" you answered. 

Tommy groaned but got up and dressed, while you claimed the bathroom to pee and brush your teeth. 

You were almost finished when Nikki came in and wrapped himself around you kissing your neck. 

"How did I get so lucky?" Nikki muttered into your neck. 

"Nikki, I'm the lucky one, but I hope you still feel this way a month from now." You chuckled. 

Nikki kissed you again, "if you can keep putting up with me, I'm gonna feel like this a lot longer than that." 

You slipped out of the bathroom leaving Nikki to get ready, so you could get dressed, you'd barely hooked your bra when there was a knock at the door, "Can you get that?" Nikki shouted. 

"Yea" you replied wrapping in the sheet from the bed and opening the door. 

"Delivery for... Ms. Smith?" The delivery man said. 

"Uh, ok," you replied reaching out for the package. 

"Sign here please?" Handing the clipboard to you. 

You scribbled a signature and handed the clipboard back, and you were handed the package. 

You shut the door and walked over to the bed and sat down, looking at the package, it was kind of large, wrapped in brown paper. 

You unwrapped the box and lifted the lid, not noticing Nikki peeking out of the bathroom. Inside was a pair of brand new leather pants, in your size, along with a new tour tee, this one had the neck and sleeves cut off, and the sides were tied shut, the back though, the back said "Property of Sixx". You chuckled and stood up and slipped the black leather up your legs and over your ass, lacing the front closed. And pulling the shirt over your head and taking in the look, you fumbled for your bag and pulled out your makeup, and lined your eyes, and put on some mascara, before fluffing your hair. 

You turned around to take in the look from behind, when you saw Nikki watching you. You gave a little twirl so he could see the whole outfit. 

"Thank you baby" you purred stalking over to give him a kiss. 

"I hope you don't think it's too much. But after Texas I don't want anyone to fuck with you. " Nikki explained. 

"I don't think it's too much. Can I wear your stripes too?" You said referring to his iconic stage makeup. 

"Of course" Nikki beamed. 

Nikki dressed in the first clothes he found while you laced up your boots. 

"Alright let's get this show on the road" Nikki said rushing you out the door. Once in the hallway you ran into Tommy. 

"Looks like your package was delivered" Tommy pointed out. 

You did a little spin, Tommy stopped you to read the back of your shirt. 

"Dude, possessive much?" Tommy sounded disappointed. 

"Babe, hey it's ok, I don't have to wear it if it makes you uncomfortable" you responded. 

"It's, not that, it's that I can't make you a shirt that says shit like that" Tommy explained. 

"T-bone I didn't do it to stake a claim I did it to protect her, we'll think of something for you to do so you can feel like your protecting her too" Nikki placated. 

"Yea, ok, we better get going" agreed Tommy. 

You managed to not feel self conscious, until you stepped on to the bus. One look from Vince had you wanting to change your clothes. 

"I think I should change" you said to Nikki after Vince had given you a once over. 

"What, no, I picked that outfit I want you to wear it." Nikki commanded. 

You looked around, wrapping your arms across your middle and half hiding behind Tommy, maybe no one would notice you. 

Recognizing something was wrong, "hey what's your color?" Tommy asked. 

"....uh....green I guess" you mumbled. 

"If that changes you tell me" Tommy instructed.

"K" was all you said. 

You arrived at the venue, fortunately all the guys were focused on pre-concert stuff. You followed Nikki to his dressing room. 

"Y/n can you find my leathers for tonight?" Nikki asked while opening his makeup case. 

"Yea" you responded finding the right bag and laying all the pieces out. Then you pulled out his bass, tuned it and set it up for him, before looking in the mirror. 

You knew you got lucky upon arrival that there had been no press, but you needed to pull yourself together because now you had a target on your back. You fixed your dark eye makeup, added a touch of blush, and red lipstick. Then teased your hair a bit and doused it in hairspray, after you made sure it wasn't anywhere near as big as Nikki's mane. 

"I got your clothes laid out and your bass is tuned, anything else?" You asked. 

Nikki looked at you in the mirror, noticing your uncertainty, "yea, come here"

You approached him at the mirror and he added his signature stripes to your face. 

"You look good enough to fuck" Nikki growled. 

"We can see about that, after your ready" you snarked. 

You helped Nikki into his outfit, and were on your knees lacing his thigh high boots, " could you do something else for me? " Nikki asked, smirk firmly in place. 

"Why Mr. Sixx what else could I possibly do for you?" You said with feigned innocence. 

"Well how about the problem I'm having a hard time keeping in these pants? " Nikki chuckled pointing at the now prominent bulge in front of your face.

You finished lacing his boot, and opened his pants, wasting no time and getting straight to work. Breathing through your nose and deep throating him, then pulling back and teasing his slit. You had him grasping at your hair and cumming down your throat in less than 10 minutes, before he finished cumming he pulled out of your mouth and spilled on the front of your shirt. 

Wiping your mouth, "come on Nikki, what was that?" 

"Marking my territory" Nikki smirked, rubbing it in. 

"Whatever, anything else?" You asked. 

"Yea go check on Tommy, see if he needs any assistance then come back" Nikki said with a wink. 

You strutted out of Nikki's dressing room and walked down the hall to Tommy's, knocked once then walked it. 

"Tommy, Nikki wanted me to come check on you" you announced as you walked in. 

"Hey, babe, ooh look at you damn you look hot." Tommy announced adjusting his studded leather speedo. 

"I don't know about that, but can I do anything for you? Maybe take care of that?" You suggested. 

"That would be awesome, and you do all done up like that with the makeup and leather, you look like a female Sixx." Explained Tommy. 

"Well that explains a lot," you kneeled in front of Tommy and pulled his leather speedo out of the way and swallowed him down, it was drastically easier since you had already taken care of Nikki. Tommy got a handful of your hair and fucked your mouth until he was cumming, pulling out at the end to spill some down your face as well. 

You put Tommy back together and wiped your mouth, rubbing the extra cum into your shirt. "You guys have a fetish with marking your territory don't you?" 

"A little, oh by the way, here tuck these in your back pocket" Tommy said, holding out a pair of black drumsticks. 

"You want me to carry an extra pair?" You asked. 

"Yea, for now it's my way of saying back off, uhhh last tour that's how I marked the groupies I wanted..... I gave them drumsticks...." Tommy explained now bashful.

"Thank you Tommy I will keep them in my pocket, I'm all yours" you replied, happy that Tommy was happy. "I've got to head back, Nikki probably still needs me." 

"Y/n, babe, you do look amazing don't let anyone give you shit" Tommy said sincerely.

You gave him a big hug, "thanks t-bone, don't you have to go test your drum solo?" 

"Oh, shit yea, thanks" Tommy rushed out with a kiss to your forehead. 

You headed back to see Nikki. 

Unlike with Tommy you didn't knock but you wished you had, Nikki had a tall thin blonde groupie all over him, it almost looked like the girl your ex was fucking, you couldn't control the gasp that alerted them to your presence but you hightailed it out of the dressing room slamming the door behind you. 

You spun around to get away almost running right into Mick, "sorry, I wouldn't go in there if I were you" 

"What, the drummer is on stage, he cant be up to too much with you out here" Mick replied.

".....he's got a tall leggy blonde with him, he's up to plenty, I...I need to go, I made a huge mistake not catching that bus in Texas" you mumbled. 

"What the fuck, there is no way, go to my dressing room and sit down, don't go anywhere" Mick ordered. 

"Ok" you said quietly and Mick watched you walk into his dressing room across the hall and close the door.

Mick burst into Nikki's dressing room, "what the hell?" One look around and Mick sent the girl packing. 

"The fuck happened dude, you had to know y/n was coming back" Mick demanded, he needed to understand, over the 4 days you had been with them both Nikki and Tommy had been less manic, still the terror twins but now they had a leash. 

"Mick I didn't ask her to come. She just walked in and before I realized it wasn't y/n she had me backed against the wall and she walked in..." Nikki explained, "come on man you know she wasn't my type"

"I know, let me go talk to her, fucking women" Mick grumbled. 

Mick walked out of Nikki's dressing room when you were trying til sneak out of his, you both overheard your ex's voice down the corridor, "well did you manage to fuck him? " 

Followed by a women's voice, "no he wouldn't have me, wouldn't even touch me, but she walked in and looked like she was going to cry before she fled, I'm sure she's half way to the bus stop by now" 

"Good, I hope her life is ruined" your ex answered.

You looked at Mick, eyes filled with rage. 

"Not now, go to Nikki, he's freaking out" Mick said sternly. 

"Fine but this isn't over" you growled. 

"Oh it's not, but he's going to regret it because the whole band is going to make his life hell sweetheart, your one of us" replied Mick giving you a one armed hug before sending you to Nikki. 

You knocked on the door while walking in, "Nikki, babe..." 

"Y/n, oh God I thought you were gone, I didn't do anything I didn't want her here" Nikki was almost sobbing. 

"I know, my ex sent her, he thinks he succeeded but its gonna take more then a blonde whore to make me leave, and Mick said he's bringing the crue down on him for fucking with us." You said with a bit of glee. 

Nikki had you wrapped in a tight hug, "good" came muffled from your shoulder. 

"Oh and Tommy liked my look said I looked like female you, right before he fucked my face" you grinned. 

"Ha, I guess you kinda do, but you need way more tats, but we can work on that, come here you deserve to get off too, you took such good care of Tommy and I." Nikki said pulling you closer to him. 

"Babe, we don't have time, you've got sound check in like 5 min." You said pulling away. 

"That's enough time for you to ride my thigh, get those pants off one leg," Nikki ordered "now" punctuated with a slap to your ass. 

You slipped your boot off and pulled the drumsticks out of your pocket and put them in your boot and pulled one leg out of your leather pants. 

Nikki sat down on a chair and patted his lap, "come on girlie"

You straddled him and found your angle quickly, that combined with the nasty things Nikki was saying in your ear you came all over his thigh in less than 3 minutes. 

"I'm impressed, you good for now?" Nikki checked as you pulled yourself together.

"Yea, but you need to wipe your leg off" you said pulling your boot on. 

"Naw, wanna smell like you, want him to know he can't split us up" Nikki gloated. 

"You've got sound check" you reminded him. 

"Come with me, I want to parade you around, love the drumsticks, I'll have to tell t-bone that was a good touch" Nikki grinned. 

****************


	6. Chapter 6

You followed Nikki out to the stage, giving him a huge kiss for luck before he went to do his sound check. You were doing your best to stay out of the way when you could tell something was wrong, Nikki was leaning over his amp, dicking with the tuning on his bass. You were listening closely now and thought you knew what the issue was, but you weren't sure how to tell anyone, you really weren't anybody. 

You were looking around and caught Micks eye, he strolled over to see you. 

"What's wrong? Did someone mess with you?" Mick asked voice filled with concern. 

"No, Nikki's Bass, its strung wrong" you rushed catching Mick by surprise. 

"What... how can you possibly tell?" Retorted Mick, listening closely and realizing you were right. 

"Nikki doesn't know I played the bass in high school, I'm pretty sure his A and D strings are flipped" you explained. 

Mick headed over and took a look at Nikki's bass, and pointed out the issue. Nikki called over his bass tech and they had it restrung in no time. 

Sound check started, and you were focused on watching the guys play when you were knocked from behind hard. 

"Ow, excuse you" you grumbled turning around. There stood the blonde who tried to screw everything up. 

"I figured he would have kicked you to the curb by now, why would he want someone who looks like you?" She sneered. 

"You can fuck off" was your reply, before half turning to focus on the band. 

The blond took that moment to try to sucker punch you, but you figured something would happen. You twisted her arm behind her, and flagged Grant down, he was one of the security guys you recognized as always following Nikki around. 

"Grant, right?" You confirmed. 

"Yea, Miss Y/n. What seems to be the problem?" Grant asked taking in the situation. 

"This groupie has been lurking backstage, first she broke into Nikki's dressing room and now she just tried to hit me, can something be done?" You asked. 

"I have to check with Mr. Sixx but if he agrees I can have her banned from the tour," Grant offered. 

As if on cue, Nikki walked off stage into the mess. 

"Mr. Sixx, Miss. Y/n says this woman has been harassing you?" Grant supplied.

"Thats correct can you get her off the property?" Nikki confirmed 

"Of course sir, just for this show or the rest of the tour?" Grant asked. 

"The whole tour, I don't want to see her again" Nikki said coolly. 

You headed back to the dressing room with Nikki until the band went on, which would be about an hour from now. 

"Hey, go wait for me I need to talk to Mick real quick" Nikki told you. 

"Ok," you agreed. 

You closed the dressing room door behind you and sat down with Nikki's bass, you missed playing. You were working on some chord progressions and didn't hear the door open. 

"You never told me you could play bass" was all Nikki said. 

"It didn't come up, and I haven't played in years. I'm sorry for playing yours without asking." You apologized.

"I had to ask Mick how he knew what was wrong with my bass, because even I hadn't worked it out yet, do you know what he told me?" Nikki asked.

"That I told him.... to be fair he didn't believe me," you replied.

"No that he worked it out all on his own" 

"Did I screw this up, I mean, I honestly don't know a ton about you, and it only makes sense you wouldn't know much about me, it's been 4 days, Nikki." You answered. 

"I know, I know, I just felt like an idiot not realizing and I'm being an ass, thank you for telling Mick so it could get fixed, and I'm sorry for being an asshole." Nikki apologized. 

"It's ok, we're still learning about each other." You accepted, "uh I guess I should tell you I also play the piano, and I was in choir.....that's all the music stuff" 

"Ok, fair. Thank you for forgiving me." Nikki smiled, reaching out for a hug. 

"You only get so many Sixx, but this one is a free-bee, because your cute" you giggled hugging him back. 

"Cute .... huh..... puppies are cute, kitties are cute..... I don't think I qualify as cute." Nikki smirked. 

"Nope I'm going with cute," you insisted. The door opened and in sauntered Tommy. 

"Ooooh is it cuddle time" Tommy asked excitedly.

"We do have an hour before the show starts, and the couch over there looks comfy" you answered.

“Fuck yeah!” Tommy pulled both you and Nikki over to the couch. “Who wants to be in the middle of the snuggle sandwich?” He asked curiously.

"I think I will, come on doggy pile!" announced Nikki. 

“Right on!” Tommy was all about the touchy, feelie love. As soon as Nikki was sitting Tommy was wrapping around him. Nikki opened his other arm and you sank down into the open space next to him, cuddling into the warmth. You slung one leg over Nikki and wrapped an arm around him, resting your head on his chest. Tommy mirrored your movements and snuggled into Nikki's other side. 

"A guy could get used to this," Nikki sighed, so happy to have you both here with him. After a few minutes you felt Tommy move and one long arm reached around to hold on to you too. 

You guys sat curled on the couch til a knock on the door disturbed you. 

"Yea" Nikki shouted. 

"You're on in 15, have you seen Tommy?" called Doc through the door. 

"Yea he's with me and 15 got it" Nikki answered. 

You heard Doc move on to Micks dressing room.

"Ok, come on boys time to primp" you teased getting up and glancing in the mirror to check your hair and makeup. 

*********************


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Tommy time, some drama....

The show was amazing, Tommy's solo rocked, Nikki was a sex god with a bass and a bottle of Jack, Vinces vocals were on point and Mick was a god with a guitar. You were pretty sure you wouldn't have a voice from screaming for them so loud. Vince was the first one off the stage and you told him he was awesome and he gave you a high-five. Mick was next and he came right over to give you a hug, whispering in your ear,"no one fucked with you, did they?" 

"No" you whispered back, and he squeezed you extra tight. 

"Hey, old man, back off my chick" Nikki grumbled. 

"No, offence, Sixx" Mick placated letting you go. 

"You were awesome Nik" you purred as you pulled Nikki into a hug, "Mick was just making sure no one fucked with me." 

Pulling back and looking at you, "are you ok?" Nikki asked. 

"I'm fine, everyone left me alone" you assured, "now, where's my drummer?" 

Looking past Nikki's big hair you could see him hovering, "Come here, T-bone, your drum solo rocked" 

Tommy came over and gave you a hug, "Thanks" 

"Let's go get changed" Nikki directed. And the three of you headed back to the dressing rooms. 

"Hey Nik, can I talk to you for a min?" Tommy asked when you got to his door. 

"Go ahead. I'm gonna go check on Mick" you answered and walked down the hall. 

They waited til Mick let you in, before heading into Tommy's dressing room.

"What's up t-bone? Something's wrong" Nikki asked. 

"Look I... I don't want you to get mad. But I'm feeling left out.... she sleeps with you, stays in your dressing room, defaults to what you want...." Tommy admits, refusing to meet Nikki's eyes. 

"Hey, hey, t-bone, Tommy baby look at me" Nikki asked, lifting Tommy's chin with his finger. " I'm sorry we made you feel this way, we're still trying to find a way to make this work. What if you get some solo time with her tonight and we see if we can work into the rider that you and I share a dressing room so she doesn't have to pick?" 

"That sounds ok, I don't want to make her do anything she doesn't want, if she'd rather be with you..." Tommy said.

"I don't think it's that, it's that she recognizes me as the dominant in this relationship and I did not show how to make this fair, it's my fault. And I'll fix it. I love you." Nikki admitted. 

"I love you too, Nik" Tommy smiled. 

"Ok, well I'm going to go save Mick from her and send her to you. I'll pack my stuff up. And see you guys on the bus in a bit." Nikki said on his way out of the door. 

Nikki bumped into you in the hall, "hey you done torturing Mick?" 

"He likes it, babe" you teased. 

"Hey, can you spend some time solo, with Tommy tonight? We need to talk but he thinks you don't like him as much as you like me." Nikki said softly. 

"Yea, I'm assuming your good to pack up, and any rules?" You answered.

"I'm good, I have done this without you before, you know. And no rules, you guys need to have your own relationship without me." Nikki said honestly. 

"Fair, I'll see you on the bus" you accepted, kissing Nikki on the cheek and headed to Tommy's door. 

You knocked twice before trying the handle and letting yourself in, and looking around. 

"There's my favorite drummer," you said when you saw him sitting on the couch twirling his drumsticks. 

"Hey" he answered not even looking up. 

You walked over and knelt down in front of him, "Tommy, babe, what's up? 

"Look, I get you don't like me as much as you like Nikki..." Tommy trailed off, looking dejected. 

"Tommy, hey it's not that..." you sighed, "when this started Nikki made it clear he was in charge, I didn't want to screw anything up by pursuing you outside of his direction, I didn't want to ruin what the two of you already had."

"Are you sure?"Tommy asked hopefully. 

"I'm very sure, I'm really excited to spend time with you. I love that you cared enough to give me drumsticks to say I belong to you too. Because that matters to me" you answered honestly, slipping up on the couch to sit next to him.

Tommy snuggled into your side, and you wrapped an arm around him and just cuddled. 

A while later a knock came at the door, "bag pick up in 15 minutes" 

"Tommy, babe, get changed, I'll get this stuff picked up" you said nudging him to get up. 

Tommy got up and found clothes to change into while you packed up the makeup on the vanity and the other road clothes that were strewn about. Tommy wiped the makeup off his face, and looked around to see that everything had been picked up the empty Jack bottles and beer cans were in the trash. 

"Wow, that was fast, thank you" said Tommy. 

"You're welcome" you answered, opening the door to see the crew guy who was about to knock, "the bags are ready" 

"Mr. Lee?" The crew member asked. 

"Y/n said they were ready, they're ready." Tommy confirmed. 

Tommy took you by the hand and you guys headed for the bus. You were almost to the exit when you heard a shout from behind you. 

"Just making your way around the band, slut, still wearing Sixx's shirt but he's nowhere to be found." Snarled your ex. 

"Hey asshole, why don't you leave her and us alone" Tommy shouted. 

"Woah Tommy what's going on" Mick stepped in front of Tommy facing your ex. 

"He's talking about shit he knows nothing about" Tommy answered. 

"Hey, dude, why don't you go away, don't you have a job to do?" Mick asked. 

"Just pointing out to everyone what kind of slut the bitch is." Your ex replied. 

"Hey, Doc" shouted Mick. 

"Yea?" Doc answered coming closer.

"We're moving on to Chicago right?" Mick asked.

"Yea, why?" Doc answered. 

"This guy is part of pyro, he's been harassing y/n, T-bone, and Nik, I think we need to drop this pyro team and pick a new one up in Chicago." Mick suggested. 

"I'll see what I can do," Doc responded. 

"You do that. If I see him again, Motley Crue will not play the next venue." Mick threatened. 

"Lets just go, come on Mick, Tommy, it's not...it's not worth it. You said, pulling on Tommy's arm.


	8. Chapter 8

You managed to drag Tommy and Mick to the bus, once the doors were closed you rounded on Mick, "What the actual fuck was that Mick, I don't think you can actually make that threat."

"I can make any threats I want, sweetheart, the guys will back me up." Mick responded. 

"Like hell, it's not worth the drama, radio Doc and tell him never mind. It's not worth it Mick." you begged. 

"Not...worth...it...." Mick was seething now, "what the actual hell, you are worth it.... you really, you really believe that don't you?" 

"Dude, it's ok, alright, just don't start a war." You placated, hands up, you'd never seen Mick this mad. 

"What's going on, woah Mick what's got you all riled" joked Vince. 

"Her ex saw her and Tommy walking to the bus, and started talking shit. I told him to back off and when the asshole wouldn't I asked doc to fire the pyro team.... or were wouldn't play Chicago." Mick all but growled, "but she - she says she's not worth the trouble".

Vince just looked at you for a minute. 

"I know you agree with me Vince but I don't need to hear you say it.....again" you said sadly turning away and going to find Tommy. 

"We have got to do something about her self esteem, she's got half of Motley Crue eating out of her hand and she has no idea...." Mick looked worn out. 

"I have an idea, radio Doc, tell him not to fire the whole pyro crew, we'll give him one more chance to straighten up but if he harasses her or any of us again he's out." Vince confided to Mick. 

Meanwhile you were curled up between Tommy and Nikki on the couch, soaking up their heat and comfort. When you reached the hotel, you road up with the boys and you all went in through Nikki's room. 

"Shower-food, in that order boys." You directed, kicking your boots and socks off. 

"Let's put our order in first, it should be ready after the shower" Nikki said. 

The three of you poured over the room service menu and all decided on steak and Jack for dinner. 

Nikki was calling the order in but Tommy grabbed your hand and drug you to his room with him. 

"Shower with me?" Tommy asked, puppy eyes turned to 10. 

"How can I say no" you smiled letting him drag you to the bathroom, as soon as the door latched you were pulling your shirt off. 

Tommy stopped and stared while you pulled your shirt over your head, "what? Start the water Tommy", you directed. 

"O..ok but could you hold on?" Tommy asked already flipping the water on. 

You stood leaning against the door until Tommy turned back around. Once you knew his eyes were on you, you unlaced your leather pants, once they were loose and slipping down your hips you started to peel them off, working slowly you removed one piece at a time until you stood in front of him bare. 

Tommy quickly shed his clothes and slipped into your space catching your mouth in a fevered kiss. Tommy pulled you to him and walked backwards to the shower. After verifying the temperature was ok, he helped you step in the shower. You pulled him close and encouraged him to get his hair wet, and washed out the ton of aqua net in his hair, then worked some soap into a cloth and scrubbed him down, you directed him to rinse off and reached for the shampoo for yourself. Tommy stopped you and washed your hair and body for you, touching you so gently. 

Tommy smiled at you after you rinsed off, "you know Nikki's gonna say I look like a drowned rat, since you washed my hair...." 

"At least all of you smells amazing now, even if you do kinda look like a drowned rat!" you chuckled. 

"Oh yea, giggle at my situation," Tommy growled reaching for you. 

You wiggled in his grasp, and ended up with your face pressed against the wall of the shower, and Tommy pressed against the line of your back. You squirmed taking stock of the 'situation', and then made sure to roll your hips deliberately causing Tommy to moan at the friction of the top of your ass on his hard cock. 

"Are you starting something you can finish" Tommy growled in your ear. 

You turned your head and nipped at his jaw, "I know I can finish it, are you going to start it?" you purred back. 

Tommy used one foot to kick your legs apart, once you were situated, he ran one hand down your hip to your slit, running his long fingers back and forth before sliding two into you with no warning. You gasped and bucked, Tommy crooked his fingers and you moaned coming all over his hand. Tommy kissed your neck and lined up and slid halfway in, giving you a break to get used to him. After a minute you pressed back taking him all the way, causing him to bump your cervix, causing pleasure/pain to shoot through you. 

Tommy pulled back and thrust in, he was trying to get a good rhythm going but the slippery shower was not making that easy. After the 5th aborted thrust, you giggled, "before one of us slips and has a hospital trip why don't we finish this somewhere less slippery?"

"Probably a good idea" Tommy groaned, shutting off the water and grabbing towels from the rack. 

The bathroom was hot and steamy from your shower, after a brief towel dry you tossed your towel over the closed toilet and directed Tommy to sit. 

"I know it's not the sexiest, but I can't wait" you explained, straddling his lap and gripping his cock. 

You slowly slid down taking him as deep as you can, and starting to ride him in earnest. Tommy gripped your hips hard and moaned. 

You found the right angle and made sure to hit it as often as you could, the only sounds in the bathroom were the slapping of skin and heavy breathing until you moaned, "Fuck, Tommy gonna come again". 

Tommy gripped your hips tighter, "come on, come for me" 

You felt your orgasm building until it couldn't any more and you started pulsing around Tommy's cock. You rocked and ground your way through your orgasm and when you were done started riding Tommy fast and hard, wanting to make him explode. 

Tommy used his grip on your hips to tilt them, then he was bottoming out on every thrust and hitting your g-spot. It wasn't long until you were both moaning close. 

"Tommy come with me, right now" you ordered. 

You felt yourself pulsing around Tommy again while he buried himself in you and came hard. You stayed in his lap panting, coming down from the awesome orgasm. Tommy reached up and ran his fingers through your wet hair, tipping your head back and kissing you. You smiled into the kiss, and returned it. 

Tommy finally broke away, "we should probably get dressed and go eat. We don't need to find out right now, if I can get hard again inside you." 

You laughed, standing up, "fair". 

You wiped yourself off and threw on a tank and a pair of undies and headed back to Nikki's room and food.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much plot.... kinda..... no smut, sorry :(

You strolled into Nikki's room ahead of Tommy, and were greeted by a pair of arms wrapping around you. 

"Did you have a good shower" Nikki said into your neck, "ooh you smell like sex, I like it" 

You turned in his arms returning the hug and kissing his neck, "you smell.... mostly clean.... dude go wash your hair...." you demanded. 

"Oh come on, it's so big right now.... I don't wanna wash it.. " Nikki whined, heading to the bathroom. 

"It's not big yet Nikki, but if you wash your hair, I'll make sure it is" you called after him with a wink. 

Tommy walked in the room to hear the water starting in the bathroom and snickering. 

"What's going on?" Tommy asked confused. 

"Nikki's washing his hair too" you supplied, there was a knock at the door. You opened the door to a member of the hotel staff, with a cart. 

"Room service for Mr. Black?" they asked. 

"You've got the right room, can you set it on the table over there?" You asked.

"Yes, I can will you sign for the delivery.....Mrs. Black...." 

"Yea I will" you scribbled on the slip trying not to laugh and showed them out. 

"What's so funny?" Tommy asked. 

"Well that person knew who 'Mr.Black' was supposed to be. And it's not you and there is no 'Mrs.Black'" you chuckled. 

Tommy looked over the spread and you heard his stomach growl. "Go ahead Tommy, I know your hungry" you directed. 

"No, I'll wait for Nikki," Tommy replied. Just then you heard the water turn off in the bathroom. And that was followed by a bunch of grumbling. 

"Nikki, foods here" you called. There was more grumbling then Nikki emerged looking as much a drowned rat as Tommy. 

"Least she got you too" Nikki whined poking at his limp wet hair. 

"Yea....though if she showers with me I'll wash my hair more often" Tommy said with a wink. 

"Come on boys the food is here and hot, eat before it gets cold, quit bitching about your hair" you giggled. 

The looks sent your way were probably supposed to be scary, but didn't quite make it. The tension eased and you all enjoyed your dinner, Tommy told Nikki about Mrs.Black which caused lots of laughing. 

The guys had a day off before the show and then you all would be here for a week after, for a small break before 3 shows back to back in Detroit. You were looking forward to the break and had hoped you would get to see your family as they lived just over the state line in Indiana. 

After dinner you guys decided to watch TV in bed and just chill, the guys had some press to do for the tour the next day so Nikki set you up with a spa day in the hotel to make up for you having to spend the time alone. You had told him not to spend the money that you could entertain yourself but he insisted and Tommy took Nikki's side in the argument. 

The three of you cuddled in the bed, Tommy insisted you be in the middle, so he and Nikki could get the cuddles they wanted. 

You all watched TV for a while and eventually you were nodding off when Nikki said it was time for bed. 

The next morning seemed to come too soon, once again it found you crawling over Nikki to answer the phone. 

You decided the guys could sleep a little longer and you got up to get ready. On your way to the bathroom you saw Nikki's Polaroid camera and you snagged it. You brushed your teeth and washed your face and put on a smidge of makeup, mostly eyeliner. You were getting ready to get dressed when you remembered the camera. You decided to take a couple sexy photos and tuck them in Nikki's wallet. 10 minutes later and you were mostly dressed and the camera was back where it belonged and the snaps were in Nikki's wallet. 

"Nikki, babe, time to get up" you called gently shaking him. 

"Hmmm" Nikki groaned rolling towards you. 

You sagged the covers and pulled them off the bed. 

"Hey" Tommy shouted since he was ousted from his warm cocoon. 

"I let ya sleep an extra 20 min, but you've got to get up" you said, "You guys were planning on leaving in 20".

"Yea, yea" Nikki snarked. 

"Ok well I was going to offer to hang with you guys while you got ready but im just gonna head down." you pulled your boots on and gathered your stuff up. 

"Hey wait" Tommy garbled around a mouth full of toothpaste. 

"What T- bone?" you paused. 

He spit out the toothpaste and came to give you a hug, "have a good time, you know how Nikki is when he's tired, and I'll miss you".

"I will, I know, and I'll miss you too T-bone" you responded reaching up for a kiss. 

Tommy deepened what was meant to be a quick kiss, and you ended up pinned to the wall. When you finally came up for air you gasped, "wow, I'm going to make you miss me more."

Tommy chuckled and backed off to finish getting ready. "Do I get one of those?" Nikki asked. 

"Always Nik" you smiled and let him cage you in with his arms. 

Nikki left you breathless, with a quick peck on the lips he was gone finishing getting ready for the day. 

"Bye guys" you called as you headed out. 

"Bye, y/n" they replied in unison. 

You headed for your mani/pedi and massage glad that would take up a chunk of your day alone. 

********  
10 minutes after you left Mick was pounding on the door. 

"Dude chill" Tommy said pulling the door open. 

"Is y/n gone?" Vince asked looking around. 

"That was real subtle...idiot" Mick grumbled shouldering his way into the room. 

"Yea she's gone to the spa, what's that matter?" Nikki asked. 

"We have an idea for a way to get rid of the ex, and make it his fault, but we need you and Tommy on board because she's gonna be hard to convince." Mick explained. 

"I'm listening" Nikki replied. 

The guys made their way to the venue to do press for the tour. Mick and Vince explained, after his blow up at Tommy, it gave us an idea. So Mick called Doc and said pyro could stay on but his boss had to tell him one more interaction like that with the band and he was fired, dudes boss agreed, anything to keep the contract. 

"Ok, how are we supposed to be getting rid of this ass-hat...." Tommy asked impatiently. 

"I was getting there drummer, we actually care about her too." Mick grumpily explained. 

"So our plan, is to let him think she's actually fucking the whole band.... so he'll implode and we can get him canned, but the two of you have to be 100% on board or she is never going to agree." Vince hastily explained. 

"I'm not sure I like this...." Nikki said eyeing Mick and Vince. 

"Sixx, we don't want your girl. But we saw how he exploded on Tommy, if we set it up right, it will essentially look like you're either cool with her hoeing or your telling her to service the rest of us.... and he's going to lose his mind.... and we will be there to kick his ass and get him fired." Mick placated. 

"Lay it out for me Mick" Nikki ordered. 

***********

3pm found you back in Nikki's room, lounging in bed when there was a knock at the door. You peered through the peep-hole, not expecting anyone and unsure about opening the door without Nikki or Tommy there. Outside the door was the hotels' concierge, you recognized him from when you checked in, holding a rather large rectangular box. 

"Mrs. Black, I have a delivery." He called through the door. You made sure the chain was across before you unlocked the door and opened it slightly. 

"Ok, if you want to set it down I'll sign for it." You answered. The concierge held out the clipboard for you to sign, and set the box on the floor just outside the door. 

"Have a good day ma'am" he said before leaving. You waited for him to get on the elevator before unlocking the chain and grabbing the package and closing and locking the door. You looked at the box skeptically, and decided to wait until Nikki came back to open it. 

Realizing you didn't have anything to do for the rest of the afternoon, you decided to put on some music and clean up. You started in Tommy's room which even though no one slept in there was a disaster. You sorted out his clean and dirty clothes, and straightened out the linens making a pile of dirty towels. Then you did the same in Nikki's room, that took a bit longer since you also put the bed in some semblance of order, and had your stuff and Nikki's to contend with. Once you were done you knew you would have to catch a maid in the morning for more towels but you guys could make due tonight.

You sat on the bed pillows piled behind you and your guitar in your lap. The hotel floor was relatively quiet, since the guys were out so you took advantage. You were working through your small repertoire of songs when Nikki walked in the room, you were so absorbed you didn't notice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nikki was in a hurry to get back to you, he wanted to see how you day went and go over the plan with you. Tommy was going to hang with Mick for a while because he still wasn't totally on board. so he almost didn't notice the guitar, and soft singing coming from his room. He stopped short, listening to you, before letting himself in, sure you would stop immediately. Nikki gently closed the door behind him and realized you were so focused you didn't hear him. You were sitting cross-legged on the bed, wearing one of your tour tee's Nikki had butchered and a pair of black undies, leaning on a mountain of pillows, guitar on your lap singing. 

"Freedom's just another word for nothin' left to lose, Nothin', don't mean nothin' hon' if it ain't free, no no." You sang gently strumming the guitar. When you heard the click of a camera, you glanced up and saw Nikki, the smile that spread on your face was full of love and you heard the shutter click again. You finished the song and Nikki set the camera down. You went to climb off the bed to put your guitar away, when Nikki stopped you, "stay, I'll put it away, and you didn't open your box?"

"Yea, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to or if it was from you, how was the press?" You asked watching Nikki set your guitar down and grabbing the box. 

"Meh, the press was the press, and the venue is pretty sweet, the new rider was approved so Tommy will share with me. How was your day?" Nikki sat in front of you on the bed box placed between you. 

You started opening the box, "it was good, the masseuse here is awesome, you should get one too, and I had them paint my nails" you stuck a hand out toward Nikki. 

"Black, very creative" Nikki chuckled, "now come on open up the box." 

"Ok, ok" you placated opening the box, on the top was a new pair of black leather pants that laced up both sides from waist to ankle, under them was a case, you set the pants aside and pulled the case out, setting it across your lap, Nikki set the box on the floor. You flipped open the clasps and lifted the lid. 

"This is too much" you gasped. Shining up at you was a beautiful black bass. 

"Nothing is too much for you," Nikki smiled, "take it out I want to hear you play it". 

"Nikki honestly it's too much, more clothes, the spa day today and now this, we haven't been together that long" you worried. 

"The second pair of pants are from Tommy, and really I insist you have the bass, we can jam together especially when we get back to Van Nuyes." Nikki soothed, excited about future plans. 

"Ok, ok. Once your mind is set there is no talking you out of it. Umm can I ask something?" You started confidently, but trailed off a bit. 

"Yea, what's on your mind?" Nikki asked, sliding closer on the bed, taking your hand. 

"While we're here in Chicago would it be possible to go to visit my mom, I want you and Tommy to meet my family..... I've been kind of vague when I told her I got to stay on the tour and, I don't want to lie to her." You asked staring at the comforter, not wanting to meet Nikki's eyes, you were sure the answer was no. 

Nikki reached out to lift your chin, "hey, of course we can go see your mom, and if you want to be honest about Tommy and I that's fine. I'd love to meet your family if you want me too." 

"Really, I know this was supposed to be quiet..." you were concerned this would backfire. 

"I don't think we should tell the press, but your family is a different story," Nikki could sense your unease. 

"Ok, well we will talk to Tommy and I'll leave it up to you guys, but I'd like them to meet you both under whatever story" You said confidently. 

"Ok, um, I have something to talk to you about as well.... it has to do with the confrontation with your ex..." Nikki spoke calmly, "Mick did talk to Doc, they didn't fire the pyro team." 

"Ok, I figured Vince would talk some sense into him. I'll try to stay out of sight so nothing happens in the future." You answered starting to stand, thinking about spending the concerts hiding in the dressing room. 

"Hey, that's not ... let me finish... sit your ass down" Nikki ordered. 

"Ok" you squeaked sitting down and covering yourself out of habit. 

"Vince actually decided that we would let pyro stay on and if he causes another scene he gets fired on the spot. Mick has with Vince's help created a plan to make your ex lose his shit so we can get him fired." Nikki explained. 

"Oh... why.... Vince doesn't like me..." you were confused. 

"Vince took a bit to warm up to you, he was afraid you'd be like Yoko with the Beatles.... and then he realized that you love the band, and that he was out numbered because Mick loves you like a sister, and now so does Vince. He wants this guy gone because he hurts you, and he wants you to be happy." Nikki explained, "so this plan is a bit..... well.... let's just say Tommy is not completely on board yet..."

"So, I'm probably going to need a drink... let's do this sober, lay it on me" you insisted.


	11. Chapter 11

Nikki laid it all out for you... essentially your ex has been demoted so far on the pyro team he's just a runner. Vince's plan is to set him up to 'catch' you with each of the band members in 'compromising' situations, making it appear that Nikki is hoeing you around and that your happy with it. The goal is by the end of the night that your ex loses his shit, Nikki or Tommy gets to punch him and he gets fired. 

"That's.... how do you feel about this?" you gently asked Nikki. 

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable, and Tommy is afraid that by suggesting this you'll think that we actually want you to screw the whole band...." Nikki confided. 

"I'm not getting the feeling you actually want me to screw the whole band, and I would like to if possible be completely dressed when I'm with Vince and Mick, not that I don't trust them, I do, I only want you and Tommy to see me naked." you suggested. 

Nikki let a breath he wasn't aware he was holding out, "that would make me very happy if all your clothes stayed on, and I think that will help Tommy. The three of us will decide what you'll get 'caught' doing Mick and Vince agreed to that as you need to be the one who's comfortable."

"Fair, when is my favorite drummer coming back?" you asked, leering at Nikki a bit suggestively. 

"Not for a couple of hours....what are you thinking about..." Nikki countered. 

You climbed off the bed, and stretched, "oh nothing". 

Nikki looked you up and down, "I have two ideas...." 

"Oh, two, don't hurt yourself Nikki" you snarked. 

Nikki grabbed your wrist and pulled you back on the bed, pinning you beneath him, "oooh, you are gonna get it...." 

"Am I?" you taunted, wrapping your legs around his waist and rolling your hips. 

Nikki moaned, and you felt his grasp on your wrists loosen. You used this to your advantage and managed to roll Nikki under you, "I think I'm going to take what I want." 

Nikki settled under you and raised an eyebrow in challenge, "take away, I'll just lay here". 

"Ok, you relax, and I'll take care of everything" you smirked grinding down on his hard cock. 

Nikki arched a bit below you, causing you to wiggle some more. Using the distraction of leaning forward for a kiss you slipped a hand between you to unbutton and unzip his jeans, deepening the kiss you reached in and pulled him out stroking him. You leaned back and slid your panties to one side and slid down on him taking him fully. 

"Woah, shit" Nikki swore unprepared for you to just take him, "hold on, fuck, that had to hurt a bit". 

"Not much, not enough to stop" you answered swiveling your hips. Nikki grasped your hips and helped you set a rhythm riding him. 

"Control freak" you moaned, "you really can't let go". 

Nikki looked a bit surprised and let go, raising his arms above his head and letting you control the speed. You planted your hands behind you on his thighs and rode him like it was your only job. Watching him watch you made your orgasm sneak up on you, causing you to pulse around him and slow your movements. Nikki grabbed you by the hips and pulled you up and off of him. 

"You've had your fun, my turn." Nikki smirked at you, "face down ass up". 

You obeyed his order, and assumed the position he desired. Nikki pulled your panties out of the way and slid in, grasping your hips in both hands and fucking you fast and hard. You were sure you would have bruises but that was an afterthought as he had you coming repeatedly. 

"That's it, take it, just fucking take it" Nikki growled, planting one hand between your shoulder blades and pinning you to the bed, using the other to keep your hips tilted so he could bottom out with each thrust. Nikki kept at it a bit longer before he pulled you up and slid his knees between your spread ones, and wrapping one arm across your chest and wrapping his fingers around your throat. You tilted your head back to give him better access, and he squeezed cutting off your air. You wheezed and tensed around him, he let go, you got a couple deep breaths and he did it again. 

"Fuck yes, letting me do what I want. Such a good girl, take a deep breath, ready I'm not going to let up til I come" Nikki's voice was like gravel. You nodded around his hand and took a deep breath. Nikki pounded into you hard and fast, you leaned into him, and let him use you the way he wanted. You realized you were going to come hard, muscles locking up over him and you could feel yourself pulsing around him. Nikki felt you start coming and he let himself go, releasing your neck, and holding your hips down to keep himself buried in you. 

After a few minutes Nikki helped you lay down, gently stroking your hair and kissing your face, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm probably going to be sore, but I think I'm ok" you rasped. 

Nikki tucked you into his side, and stroked your hair. You understood from his past his need to own, to control, and he could do that with you unlike how he was with Tommy. You also knew he loved you, you turned in his arms to press a line of kisses along his jaw. 

"I love you, Nikki" you whispered in his ear. You felt him tense, and you worried you were wrong, that he wasn't there yet. 

Nikki pulled back searching your face, "you...you...love me". 

You beamed at him, "yes," making sure you had eye contact, "I love you, Nikki." 

Nikki looked like every Christmas had come at once, "I love you, y/n". 

You kissed him sweetly and nuzzled your noses together and whispered, "I know, but I needed you to hear it before we piss off my ex, that I love you and I'm only agreeing to this to get rid of him."


	12. Chapter 12

You were still laying in Nikki's arms when you realized he said he could think of two things.... 

"Hey Nikki...what was the other thing?" You asked. 

"What...."Nikki sounded confused. 

"You said you could think of two ways to kill time til Tommy came back. What was the other thing?" You explained. 

"Oh yea, we need to get ready to go, it's a surprise." Nikki said. 

You just looked at him, "you fucked me like that and now you want me to go somewhere...."

"Yes, get up, make sure your pants are easy to take off and wear underwear." Nikki shooed you off the bed. 

"....whatever" you grumbled, wobbling over to your duffel, "how about oh these black shorts?"

"Those would work great, now go" Nikki urged. 

You went to the bathroom to get cleaned up, you slid on the shorts fixed your hair and makeup and decided you wanted a different shirt. You walked back into the main area to see Nikki sliding on his converse and grabbing his camera. 

"Just a sec I want to wear a different shirt" you explained, grabbing a black and red tank and sliding on your sandals. 

"Ok let's go" Nikki said grabbing your hand. Once in the hall he snagged a security guard and there was a driver waiting to whisk you away. 

"What's with all the secrecy?" You asked, you were tucked into Nikki's side in the backseat of the car.

"It's a surprise, now come on" Nikki said as the car rolled to a stop, swinging the door open and climbing out. 

You stepped out into the glaring sun, and saw a strip of stores, Nikki closed the car door behind you and directed you to a tattoo parlor that you hadn't noticed. 

"Hey Sean, sorry we're a bit late" Nikki said when you walked in the door. 

"Its cool, I figured you might be when you called earlier this afternoon, where's t-bone?" Sean asked. 

"He'll be here in a bit, but this is who I was telling you about, this is y/n, y/ln this is Sean he's our tattoo guy here in the midwest" Nikki introduced. 

"It's nice to meet you, I'm guessing Nikki here didn't fill you in?" Sean asked. 

"It's nice to meet you too and no... but whatever it is its cool" you responded. 

"Ok, let me see your ID, and let me show you the sketches" Sean said. 

You pulled your driver's license out of your bag and handed it over. Sean took it and laid out two rather large sketches on the counter. 

"Uh, Nikki?" You asked unsure what was happening. 

"Hey, we talked about getting you some tats, do you not like these? I designed one and Tommy designed the other." Nikki explained. 

You looked closely at each design and saw a bass worked into one, with Nikki's last name and drumsticks in the other with Tommy's last name. You took a deep breath and looked at Nikki. 

"Ok," you said with no hesitation. You knew that this was Nikki's way of saying he's decided already and if you were on board you guys would go public. The closer you looked the more you found hidden in the tats, both had the band name worked in, Nikkis had a camera, and Tommy's had a treble clef since he played the piano. All of this was worked into an overall design, Nikki's was floral and Tommy's was koi fish. 

"I was thinking you'd do one on each thigh" Nikki suggested. 

"That sounds great, pick which thigh you want yours on" you agreed. 

"How's everything look?" Sean asked. 

"Great, we love them, Tommy will need to take another look at the fish, but the florals are a go" Nikki said. 

Sean looked at you, "I love them, thank you for taking the time to design these" you answered. 

"What thigh are we doing for the floral?" Sean asked. 

"Let's do the right" Nikki answered and you nodded agreement. 

"Ok let's get it placed and we will get set up" Sean said, standing to take a look at your legs. 

"Um, do you want me to take my shorts off?" You asked. 

"Are you comfortable with that?" Sean asked. 

"Yea, the only clue Nikki gave me was I'd have to take my pants off...." you chuckled, popping the buttons and sliding the shorts down your legs. 

Nikki kneeled down with Sean and showed him where he thought it would go. Sean rubbed the lotion into your skin and placed the outline and let the lotion soak through the paper. Peeling it away left the outline, like a temporary tattoo. It started just below your hip and ran almost to your knee on the outside of your thigh. Nikki looked pleased. 

Sean lead you back to his table and got you set up, Nikki sitting in a chair by your head. 

"Have you done this before?" Sean asked. 

"Yea" you replied pulling up your shirt to reveal words scrawled on your ribs. 

"This should be a walk in the park then," Sean got started laying in the outline. 

Nikki sat holding your hand and playing with your hair until you started to drift off to sleep. Sean paused, "is she ok?" 

"Hmm, oh yea I'm good, sorry I'll try not to nap" you apologized. 

"You're going to be the first person I have who falls asleep getting tattooed" Sean chuckled changing out needles to lay the color in. 

"I had to do a bit of research before I was able to finish this one, Nikki is very particular." Sean added. 

"Well I know that, but why did you have to do research?" You asked looking to Nikki. 

"Every flower on your leg is poisonous," Nikki grinned, it seemed to fit you, beautiful but deadly. 

You pulled Nikki down for a kiss, "thank you". 

The bells on the door chimed. 

"Hello" Tommy called from the lobby. 

"Back here" Sean called back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be wrapping this up by Chapter 20.

"Look at you getting inked like a champ" Tommy said proudly. 

"Go look at the sketch on the counter and tell me what you think." Sean directed, finishing up your right thigh. 

"Dude, this looks great!" Tommy said, "y/n did you like it?" 

"I love it Tommy thank you" you answered. 

"Ok, I need a small break, then we'll get started on that one" Sean said, wiping your thigh down and wrapping it. 

You hopped off the table to stretch your legs, Tommy handed you a bottle of water, "thank you" you said before taking a big drink, then you handed it to Nikki.

Tommy wrapped you up in his arms, "I missed you" he admitted. 

You nuzzled into his neck and answered, "I missed you too" 

Sean came back in and watched Nikki watching you and Tommy, and realized that he was in love with the both of you. And he got an idea. 

Tommy helped Sean place the second tattoo, and you got situated on the table which wasn't as comfy this time since you were laying on a new tattoo, but you'd deal. Nikki and Tommy went out to stretch their legs for a min leaving you with Sean. 

"You love them both don't you?" Sean asked. 

"Yea...yes I really do, they are the most wonderful men" you answered. 

"So they're inking you, why don't they get a tattoo for you?" Sean asked.

"I couldn't ask them to permanently change their bodies for me," you answered honestly. 

"....seriously I've been working on you for like 4 hours and we have at least 3 more, and you can't ask them..." Sean said astounded. 

"I guess, I would never ask that they change anything for me, well anything else, they cut the drugs this tour because I wouldn't put up with them....I think that's enough to ask." You supplied. 

"I still think they could get a little ink for you" Sean said honestly. 

"Are you guys conspiring to give us new ink too?" Tommy asked, overflowing with energy. 

"I was trying, she won't bite" Sean answered. 

Tommy sat down in front of you, "what's up?" 

"Nothing I just couldn't ask you guys to change anything for me, I'm happy to get tattoos for you guys but I'd never ask for that back." You said honestly. 

"I wish you would understand how amazing we think you are.... what if we wanted something?" Nikki asked. 

"If you want one then it's your choice" you answered, completely ignoring the first part. 

"Did you have a suggestion Sean?" Nikki asked.

"Yea, lip prints, hers" he supplied. 

"Dude, yes" Tommy said. 

"That could be cool" Nikki agreed. 

"Tell me you have lipstick in your bag" Sean said. 

"I do" you answered. 

Sean finished up your tattoo. And cleaned up his area, then pulled you out front. Ok lipstick on, and just press your lips, actually like you would blot. 

So you put on your red lipstick, and put your lip print on the paper in a couple different ways. 

Sean picked the best ones and laid them out. 

Nikki went first, "this one, but I'm not sure where... no wait I am, here" he pointed to the place just above his cock. 

Sean laughed, "ok, it's your body man, Tommy?"

"This one, and here" pointing to the side of his neck. 

Your eyes were wide, at the guys selections, but you kept your opinions to yourself. The shop phone rang, and Sean answered, immediately handing it to Nikki. 

"What's up? Hmmm, yea at the shop....yea....ok... sounds good" Nikki handed the phone back, "Mick and Vince will be here shortly then we'll go get dinner". 

"Dude let me pay you real quick so when we're done, we're done." Nikki suggested.

"Ok, uhhh so $1,000.00 for all three of you" Sean said. 

Nikki pulled his wallet out and flipped it open and three polaroids fell to the floor, "wha....oh....Tommy check these out" Nikki said with a smile. Nikki handed cash over to Sean. 

"So who's going first?" Sean asked. 

"Since I have to remove clothes me" Nikki volunteered, "put your shorts on" he directed towards you, "we're gonna talk about those" snagging the pics back from Tommy. 

You slid your shorts up your legs, and followed them in to watch Nikki get tattooed. Nikki unbuttoned his pants and opened the fly and slid them down enough for Sean to place the lip print. Nikki laid back with his hands behind his head and waited. You sat next to Nikki and played with his hair while Tommy stood behind you running his fingers through your hair. 

Nikki was done in no time, and was zipping his pants as Vince and Mick walked in. Sean was setting up for Tommy, and you were sitting with him. 

"Go talk to Vince, he really has been working hard so we can get rid of your ex" Tommy directed. 

You leaned down to kiss him, "I'll be right back." 

"Hey Vince, Mick!" You came out and wrapped around Nikki. 

"Hey y/n, wow these are cool, is Tommy getting one?" Vince asked. 

"Yea, Nikki got one too" you said "uh, thanks for the idea to get rid of my ex" and headed back in to see Tommy. 

"Yo, Nikki you care if I get one?" Vince asked. 

Nikki swallowed a smile and responded with, "sure we have time."

Nikki walked in and said just so you, Tommy and Sean could hear, "Vince wants lip prints too, don't tell him their y/ns. It will be funny later". 

Sean just smiled at him and went back to work on Tommy's neck, Tommy was trying to look as cool with it as Nikki had been but necks are a bit more sensitive. 

"Tommy, baby look at me" you cooed at him, when Tommy met your eyes, you kissed him and said "I love you". 

Tommy's eyes went wide, in a bit of shock, "really?"

"Yes, really, your getting my lips tattooed on your neck I have your name on my thigh, of course I love you. " you said in a way that made Tommy realize you'd loved him for a while. 

He realized that of course he loved you, but he might be willing to go public with a poly relationship to be able to publicly claim you. "I love you too" was what he said. 

Sean was done soon after that, and tore down and went to see which one Vince wanted and where. Which is how you all ended up standing around while Vince got your lips tattooed above his ass... Which Mick found improbably hilarious.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, I'm having a hard time gathering the motivation to finish this story.... 
> 
> I only have the next two chapters written and two very busy weeks ahead of me. 
> 
> So I'm going to do my best to get this completed, if I can get it done on time the final chapter will be posted on November 10th before I get stupid busy.

Dinner went well, as well as dinner with all of Motley Crue could go, you guys weren't kicked out of the restaurant or banned from ever coming back. And you were soon back in bed with your two guys working the plan for the next day, passing a bottle of Jack between you to ease the conversation. 

"Ok, I have to ask when did you take those pictures?" Nikki leaned forward and handed you the bottle. 

You took a large drink, "erm this morning while you guys were sleeping" you handed the bottle to Tommy. 

"They were hot... but what about this plan...." Tommy looked a bit dejected. You pulled the bottle from his hand and passed it to Nikki while you crawled into Tommy's lap. 

"Hey, the only reason I agreed is to get rid of him, I don't want this cloud over us every performance, I want to be able to stand back stage and cheer you guys on, and kiss you both when you do amazing...so let's get through this, and you've never said no to double teaming me before, T-bone." You said with a smirk, kissing him deeply. 

"So you actually want us to be fucking you?" Nikki asked. 

"I think it will add authenticity to the rest of the act, if the one he can see well is real, what if I'm kneeling on something pants pulled down just enough, Tommy behind me, and you in front of me Nikki, that way you'd be the one talking to him?" You suggested taking a large swig of Jack, knowing the next part would be harder. 

"I can support that.... what about Mick and Vince?" Nikki was starting to look worried. 

"Here's my thought, with Mick he'll be standing with his back to the door, and I'll kneel in front of him, fake a blowjob that he can walk in on, Mick can dismiss me coolly, and he'll see me walk to Vince's dressing room, where he'll say something about taking too long and just bending over, and I'll hold the door shut so he can't walk in while Vince and I fake sex sounds... I figure if I keep my back to Vince it will be easier for him, and then Nikki you'll come by and knock on the door and I'll come out looking slightly disheveled, and you'll wrap your arm around me and we'll walk to sound check." You took the bottle of Jack from Tommy to take another large drink.... and waited. 

Nikki looked like he was considering throwing the whole idea out the window, and Tommy looked sick. "Guys, hey, look at me," when you had their attention you grabbed their hands and placed them on your thighs, "I let you write your names under my skin, only the two of you own my heart, I don't like this idea, but for once Vince is right, he will get so pissed he can't keep his mouth shut, and this will be the end, I won't be violated, I'll stay dressed, and we will never have to worry about this again." 

Tommy looked up at you, "ok, I love you and your right then this will end." 

You bent down to kiss Tommy running your fingers through his hair, "I love you". Then you crawled to Nikki "what say you? This lives or dies by your word."

Nikki sighed, "you're right we do this and we're done, I love you y/n," and reaching for Tommy, "I love you Tommy." Together you and Tommy responded, "I love you". 

"Let's do something fun, I missed you guys today." You smiled. 

Nikki took the opportunity to pounce on you, kissing you deeply, running his fingers lightly over your thigh, "I can think of something fun...."

Nikki always kissed you like he owned you and in a way he did, he owned your heart, well half of it. 

Turning to Tommy you noticed he was distracted, not focused on what was actually going on here, "hey, Tommy stop thinking about him. Your giving him more power than he deserves" you said reaching for him, "let's relax and let Nikki tell us what to do." 

Tommy looked up at the tone of your voice, "yea, that sounds good". 

Nikki smirked, "this is gonna be good, ok y/n strip Tommy" he ordered. 

Instinctually you answered, "yes, Sir" while setting to your task, making sure to touch Tommy as much as possible to keep him focused. 

"Good girl," Nikki praised, taking in the show of you bareing Tommy for him to see. 

You had Tommy bare and spread out on the bed, he looked good enough to eat, and you had to hold yourself back from just taking what you wanted. "Alright girly, strip" Nikki directed. You hopped off the bed and stripped, when you finished you looked to Nikki. 

"Damn girlie, what do both think about you fucking Tommy?" Nikki asked. 

"I'm ok with that sir." You replied, waiting for Tommy's input. "Yes,sir," came the reply from the bed. Your brow furrowed, you looked to Nikki and waited. 

Nikki stopped at the tone in Tommy's voice, "Tommy, babe, what's your color?"

Tommy looked up and saw the concern and love radiating off of you both, "green, now, sir". 

"Ok, but the second that changes I want to know" Nikki ordered. 

"Yes, Sir" came Tommy's reply. 

"Ok girlie let's get you ready" Nikki said almost giddily, pulling out the harness and dildo. The harness went on quickly and Nikki handed you the lube, "go get him ready". 

You sauntered back to the bed and crawled on, leaning over to kiss Tommy, letting him control the kiss, he came to life under you. You kissed and licked your way down his body, spreading his legs and settling between them. You took his half hard cock in your mouth, and worked him to full hardness before slicking the fingers on one hand and rubbing over his hole gently, relaxing him. Using the other hand to rub his thigh you slowly worked one finger in and out until it was easy and then worked in a second finger, crooking them to rub his prostate. Tommy moaned and thrust up into your mouth and back down on your fingers. You worked up to three fingers twisting and scissoring them until Tommy's hole was stretched and ready. You pulled off his cock, looking to Nikki. "He ready?" Nikki asks. "Yes" came your eager reply. 

"Ok, lube up, Tommy slide up and drop your head off the edge of the bed" Nikki ordered. 

Tommy listened, and got in position. Nikki unzipped his fly and pulled his pants down far enough to get his cock out. You knee walked closer to Tommy, waiting for permission. "Alright, Tommy three taps on my thigh if you need to stop" Nikki said, making sure Tommy had a way out if it gets to be too much. 

"Alright, fuck him y/n" Nikki stated. You lined up and started pressing in slowly, not stopping until you bottomed out. Nikki rubbed his cock over Tommy's lips until he opened to take him. You rolled your hips causing Tommy to moan around Nikki. "Fuck" Nikki groaned. 

You got your knees under his hips, and helped Tommy wrap his long legs around your hips and set a steady pace, hitting his prostate more often than not. Tommy was moaning around Nikki's cock, as his own steadily drips precome on his stomach. Nikki looks like sex, shirt rucked up, pants mid thigh, slowly thrusting in and out of Tommy's mouth with his head thrown back. You could feel your wetness starting to drip down your thighs. Getting caught up in the pleasure the boys were experiencing. 

Nikki's head came back up and his green eyes locked with yours, "help him" was all he said. You brought your hand down and started stroking Tommy and thrusting harder. You leaned down, "Tommy come" you directed. Tommy came not five thrusts later, streaking his stomach. You gently pulled out of Tommy, watching Nikki continue to use his mouth. A few clasps and some wiggling and you were out of the harness and leaning back so you could rub your clit. The motion caught Nikkis attention, "did I tell you to do that" his tone steely. 

You pulled your hand away quickly, "no, sir" you answered sheepishly. Nikki pulled his cock from Tommy's mouth, and helping him slide up on the bed, before turning on you. 

"Now what am I going to do with you....."Nikki growled. He reached over and pulled you across his lap, "10 with my hand, since you couldn't wait your turn." 

"Yes, sir, thank you" you whimpered. With that Nikki laid into you, five to each ass cheek, with quite a bit of force. "You took that so well," Nikki praised, "time for a reward."

"Thank you, sir" you responded waiting for his next order. 

"Ok, knees and elbows, girlie, over there where Tommy can see" he gestured to the spot on the bed he wanted you. You moved hastily to comply, Tommy reached out to take your hand as you settled into position. 

"Fuck if that isn't the best sight, kiss her Tommy" Nikki groaned taking his place behind you. Tommy leaned forward and captured your mouth in an intense kiss. Nikki lined up and thrust in bottoming out and waiting for you to adjust. You rocked your hips letting Nikki know he could move. Nikki moved his knees under your hips and pulled you up against him, back pressed to front as he rocked his hips in short thrusts eager to get you both off. You were panting and moaning when Nikki's voice rumbled in your ear, "Tommy play with her, come on help me make her come". 

Tommy wasted not time circling a finger around your clit and sucking a nipple into his mouth, causing you to shudder and clench around Nikki. Tommy worked his finger faster, as Nikki tipped your hips and started hitting your g-spot head on. You felt your orgasm spread like fire up your body, causing you to pulse around Nikki, punching a groan out of him. Both boys kept working at you and before you knew it one orgasm was rolling into another, and your legs were shaking. Nikki was moaning and swearing behind you, occasionally punctuated with your name. Tommy let up on your clit and you were able to think, you tightened purposefully around Nikki, he moaned loudly and pumped you full of his come. 

You laid tangled with your boys when you realized that Tommy had a problem. "Nikki, babe, can I take care of Tommy?" You asked gently. Nikki looked over you to where Tommy's hard cock was resting against your leg. "Yea, go on take care of him" Nikki directed.

You leaned forward to kiss Tommy pulling back you asked, "how do you want it?" 

"Need to see you" Tommy said reaching for you. You climbed over him and reached behind you to line up and slid down on his cock. Tommy reached up and pulled you forward chest to chest, wrapping an arm around your waist as he pistoned in and out of you determined to find completion. You rocked down on him the best you can. It didn't take long to make you come, and you pulled Tommy over with you with a loud groan. 

You cuddled between your guys as you all drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been a long time coming, so sorry I've been nutso busy. I finally got bit by the writing bug again, and am hoping to get this done before my November traveling starts. 
> 
> Much love, thanks so much for reading.

You woke up the next day before the wakeup call, you were curled around Tommy and Nikki was curled around you. You basked in the heat and comfort before the day started, you knew it was going to be a rough day at the best. The phone ringing pulled you from your thoughts and you turned to lean over Nikki to answer it, realizing he was awake you let him handle the phone and turned back to wake Tommy up. 

"Nikki, what time is it?" You asked stretching preparing to get up. 

"Its one, we do need to be getting up...." Nikki answered trying to wrap you backup to sleep more. 

"Nikki come on, I need to brush my teeth and find some caffeine, or it's going to be a long day." You said honestly. 

"Can we stay in bed all day?" Tommy yawned. 

"Unfortunately no, as much as I'd like to spend all day here with you boys, we need to eat and ruin my exs life and then maybe raise some hell" you tried to lighten the mood. You pulled your loves to you, running your fingers through their hair, "I love you both, the only reason I'm doing this is so we can be happy, it's this or I stay in the hotel when you guys go perform." You suggested, knowing it would never fly. 

"Stay here. Why would we have you stay here?" Nikki asked incredulously. 

"To stop drama if I'm not around I'm safe, and no one is being harassed. So we go through with the plan or I can just stay here and you guys can go" you answered honestly. 

Tommy reached over you for Nikki's hand, "as sucky as this is, not having her at every show would be worse."

"I know," Nikki grumbles holding you both closer. You snuggled into them for a few more minutes until there was a loud knock on the door. Docs voice boomed through the door, "you guys up?" 

"Yea Doc" you hollered. "Come on up, up" you urged the guys, "let's get ready." You climbed out of bed first, and headed for the bathroom, once you had your hair done and teeth brushed, you dug through your bag for clothes. 

"You gonna wear your new pants?" Tommy asked? "I want too T-bone, but I want something that's easier access for you and let's my new tattoos hang out. Ah ha, here it is" you flourished a short black denim skirt neither man had seen you wear. You pulled out a black thong, and your property of Nikki Sixx tee, and got dressed. Nikki came out of the bathroom and did a double take when he saw you doing your makeup. 

"What are you wearing or more accurately what are you not wearing?" Nikki grumbled protectively. 

"Doesn't she look hot Nik, fuck I'm not gonna make it to the venue..." Tommy was tripping over himself to get you back to bed. 

"Easy access Nik, do you like it?" You did a little twirl. 

"Yes I like it, but your going to wear it out..... it's so short... " Nikki pouted. 

You bent back over to finish your eyeliner giving Nikki a great view of your bare ass. "Your whole ass is out, are you wearing underwear?" Nikki asked looking like he was going to die. You smirked at him and lifted the skirt in the front to show the front of the black thong, "yes im wearing underwear.... this gives you and Tommy the best access and I look like a slut" you beamed. 

Nikki grumbled but didn't have the chance to tell you to change when the knock came telling you to head to the bus. You put on your heels and grabbed a pair of sandals for later and you all headed out. 

******

Vince and Mick were waiting on you guys on the bus, once you were all settled you gave the guys a run down of what the plan was. When you were finished, Vince cleared his throat, "we can do that, and you look nice, but we uh, we had a shirt made for you". He handed you a black shirt that looked like the tour shirts the guys wore, until you turned it around, 'property of motley crue' was in bold print across the back, it had also had the neck cut out and sleeves cut off. You showed it to Nikki and Tommy who just nodded. Accepting that as a go ahead you pulled your shirt off and put the new one on. "Thank you guys this fits the theme of the night a bit better" you smiled at Vince. 

The rest of the trip to venue was quiet and uneventful. Once there everyone filed out of the bus and into their dressing rooms. You helped Nikki and Tommy unpack the road cases, and lay out their stage clothes while they did hair and makeup. Soon they were both ready and it was time.... 

"Ok, Nikki call the shots" you directed. 

"Pull the bench over here, I'm going to sit, y/n knees and elbows, ass towards the door. Tommy behind her." Nikki ordered, he was attempting to take all the control to make it more comfortable to everyone. "Remember, I'm going to say come in, do not stop what you're doing, when the door opens, He'll be able to see Tommy's back and side, y/n your side and thigh and my face." Nikki said as he took his place. You reached forward and unlaced his leather pants and pulled him out, wiggling your ass at Tommy so he could get with the program. "Tommy you have to get your timing right, because after he says your up, you need to say just a minute and then come, pull out and leave. I'll take care of her, its important that it looks like you don't care" Nikki said softly. 

"I know, I don't like it but I know" Tommy said sullenly. 

"Tommy, babe, I know you care it's ok. Just this once to pretend you don't" you soothed. Tommy petted your thigh where his name lay under your skin. "Let's do this" was all he said. You ducked your head and took Nikki in your mouth, sucking and licking, this put your ass higher as you braced your forearms on the couch near Nikki's thighs. You heard Tommy groan so you wiggled your ass, hoping to distract him enough to start. Tommy flipped your skirt up out of the way and pulled your thong to one side sliding one finger then two into you to make sure you were ready for him. Satisfied he wouldn't hurt you, he lined up and thrust in, tilting your hips with his hands and bottoming out causing you to moan around Nikki. 

Tommy set up a steady pace, causing you to feel the tension building in your stomach, Nikki's dirty mouth set you off. "That's it take it, so beautiful choking on my cock and taking Tommy like a pro" Nikki moaned filth while directing your head by a handful of your hair. Once you started coming your next orgasm rode the tails of the last, you could feel your thighs getting slick, and the way you were drooling on Nikki. You were so focused on making it good for your boys you didn't hear the first knock on the door. 

The knocking came again louder, and Nikki shouted, "yea, come in". You heard the door open and a gasp from the person in the doorway. 

"Uh, they, uh, they told me to come get Tommy for his solo practice" you heard you're ex's voice say. 

"Just a minute" Tommy forced out, tilting your hips back and really pounding you, forcing out little ow, ow,ows around Nikki's cock. It only took Tommy a hand full of deep thrusts before he came deep inside you, pulling out he slapped your ass before flipping your skirt back down and putting himself away. "Lead the way man" Tommy said to your ex, high fiving Nikki, "see ya later dude. Thanks again". 

"Any time man, see ya in a while" Nikki replied thrusting into your mouth, causing you to make choking and gagging sounds. The door closed and Nikki pulled out, "you ok? "He checked in. 

"I'm ok baby, let's get you off" you answered. Nikki stood up and walked behind you, flipping your skirt back out of the way and bottoming out in one thrust. Nikki set up a brutal place working himself to orgasm quickly, pulling you over with him. Nikki pulled out and saw you flinch. "Don't move"he ordered, going to get a wet paper towel and wiping up the worst of the mess. 

"Not too clean, you guys wouldn't care that much" you said. 

"Damn it. I know, I'm sorry we were so rough with you." Nikki apologized. 

"It's ok, baby," you said standing up and pulling your clothes together. You glanced at the clock and realized you needed to go. "I gotta go see Mick," reaching up to kiss Nikki, "I love you". 

"I love you too, y/n." Nikki said giving you a hug before letting you go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does y/n ex lose it?

Chapter 16

You knocked on Micks door, a gruff response told you to come in. 

"Hey Mick" you said cheerfully. 

"Hi, girlie. How you holding up?" Mick checked in, he was always focused on protecting you. 

"I'll be ok, assuming I don't traumatize Vince" you chuckled. 

"I think he'll be ok, how do you want to do this? " Mick asked getting down to business. 

" uh, your back to the door. I'll kneel here in front of you, you probably will need to loosen your pants a bit. I'll suck on my own fingers, to make the right noises. Be rough with me. When I get up to leave, slap my ass and tell me I'm late to see Vince" you directed. 

Mick nodded and helped you kneel down in front of him, he loosened his pants enough to make the back sag, and grabbed your hair in the hand that could almost be seen from the door. You started choking and gagging on your fingers when there was a knock at the door. 

"Yea, come in" barked Mick. You heard the door open. 

"Uh, Mr. Mars, Doc would like to speak with you." Came your exs voice from just inside the door. 

"Just a second" Mick grunted he thrusted towards your face while you gagged and choked, after a minute he groaned and tossed you aside by your hair. 

"You can go" he said coolly. You discreetly wiped your fingers on your skirt and stood. When you went to step past Mick he slapped you firmly on your ass, and advised, "your late to see Vince get a move on". 

Your reply of, " yes, daddy" came completely unscripted and you managed to hide your surprise as you slipped past your ex to Vince's door. 

As your Ex and Mick were leaving they could loudly hear Vince say to you, "well get in here, what took you so long? Shut up bend over." 

The door closed and you pressed your hands against it, bent at the waist you knew your ass was hanging out but now was not the time. Vince slapped your ass and leaned down to whisper in your ear, "nod if your ok, shake your head if your not". 

You nodded, he followed up with, "ok be loud, we're gonna get a little close, they should be here in about 7 min, nod if your good." You nodded again, thankful for him checking in. 

Vince grabbed your hips and pressed you into the door so it would rattle in its frame, and began humping your ass, you felt bad for him and between fake moans whispered, "I'm so sorry". Vince was moaning behind you then whispered in your ear, "this is nothing, we'll get rid of his ass then you and I are gonna be great friends." 

You felt tears prick your eyes, you were startled when you felt Vince slap your ass again and you realized you'd gone quiet. Looking at the clock told you they would be there any minute. You started moaning loudly, and rattling the door hard. Not three minutes later a loud knock sounded next to your head. 

"Yea" Vince shouted. 

"Time for sound check, let's go" you heard your ex say. 

"Hold your horses," Vince said and sped up, you moaned again and Vince let out a long groan. And stopped. You disheveled yourself a bit and opened the door, straightening your skirt. Your ex was standing right there eyes wide. Mick, Nikki and Doc standing behind him. 

"Hey babe," Nikki greeted, "Mick said you took good care of him". Nikki tucked you under his arm, "she's good Nik" Vince volunteered, "you made a good choice". 

You all headed to sound check, Nikki left you near a security guard with a kiss. He had barely stepped away when you were grabbed from behind, "you whore, property of motley crue indeed, what the hell are you doing." Your ex seethed. 

"As I recall it's none of your damn business" you said with a smirk and turned back around. 

"Did I say I was done with you" he raged, pulling you by the hair, past the security guard and towards a dark corner. "I've been demoted to shit boy because of you fucking the whole band, since your such a slut your going to service me too". 

All of a sudden he was ripped away from you by an extremely pissed off Nikki who proceeded to punch him in the face, your ex took a step back and went to swing at Nikki when Tommy landed a hit to his side causing him to bend over in pain, Nikki kneed his face dropping your ex to the floor, where Vince started kicking him in the kidneys. The fight was broken up by Doc, who pulled the guys off of him, Mick by his side. 

"I think we had an agreement Doc, this violates our agreement...." Mick said, not subtlety suggesting if he wasn't booted they wouldn't play.

The commotion pulled your ex's boss over, "that's it your done, I dont need to hear it Doc we gave him one stupid rule, and the idiot couldn't follow it. Out you go, security, he needs to be escorted off the property, taken to the hotel to collect his things and sent on his way." 

Security dragged him out and your guys all pulled you in for a group hug. "Hey, don't y'all have soundcheck you said from the middle of the pile". 

"Shit yea." Vince answered. All the guys took the stage and did their soundcheck. 

The show was great the audience loved when Nikki threw Jack on them, and they sounded wonderful. You spent your time singing along, and dancing backstage. After the show they all filled off the stage, Mick was first this time and he stopped to give you a huge hug, Vince was next and he gave you a hug as well surprising you. When he let you go Tommy was right there to wrap his arms around you and kiss you breathless, Nikki was last, slapping Tommy on the ass and saying something about hogging the girl, and he kissed you and wrapped an arm around you and you all headed toward the dressing room. 

*******


	17. Chapter 17

Back on the bus you were discussing meeting your family, when Vince piped up that he'd like to come and Mick agreed. So now it was figuring logistics for all five of you, "I'll talk to Doc, maybe we can do a limo? " Mick suggested. 

"I'll leave travel up to you, Mick." You were happy to not have to worry about it. 

"So what are we telling your parents? " Vince asked. 

"Uhhhh" you stalled.

"The truth," supplied Nikki. 

"Oh, ok" you dumbly supplied. 

"We should be honest with them, I'd like to take them all out to dinner, is there somewhere they like to go?" Nikki asked. 

"Well it's just my mom, and three siblings, two younger brothers and sister. I can ask when I call to give our eta" you replied. 

You had reached Nikki's door, "ok I'll let you know when I get an answer from Doc" Mick said before he headed to his room.

You grabbed the room phone and called your mom, she answered after three rings, "hello?"

"Hey, Mama. I'm calling to let you know we're in Chicago and I'd like to bring the guys by to meet you." You greeted cheerfully. 

"Oh, yea, how long are you there?" Your mom asked. 

"Til the end of the week then we move on to Detroit. Is it ok if we come by tomorrow afternoon?" Your voice had gotten small, you could tell your mom wasn't thrilled. 

"Yea, I can make that work, do I need to fix dinner for y'all?" Your mom sounded put out over the visit. 

"Of course not Mama, we want to take you guys out, where would you like to go?" You tried to remain positive. 

"The Mexican joint here in town is fine, your brothers and sister like it, I'll see you tomorrow then." Your mom dismissed you. 

"Yea mama, probably around 2ish, see you then, bye" you added. Your mom quickly said bye and disconnected, you turned around to see Nikki and Tommy watching you. 

"She's....she's never approved of me....so I'm honestly not expecting this to go well" you admitted. 

"We've got your back babe, don't worry about it" Nikki said giving you a huge hug. 

There was a knock at the door, Tommy answered it to see Mick and Vince standing in the hall. "So Doc rented us a car, and we'll be good to go. But now let's get some food, there's a 24 hour pizza joint 10 minutes from here" Mick supplied. 

******

The next morning came too fast, and you were yanked from sleep by the shrill ring of the phone. Nikki answered it after 3 rings, grunted a hello and a yes then put the phone down. "Time to get up?" You yawned. 

"Yea, its 11 and we need to be on the road by 12ish" Nikki replied stretching next to you. You leaned up for a kiss and climbed out of bed to head to the shower. 

"Shower with me?" You asked. 

"Yea, let me go make sure Tommy got up" Nikki walked through to the adjoining room to wake Tommy, he had stayed up working on some music with Mick and had passed out in his room. 

You got the water started and climbed in, the water helping to wake you up. You were reaching for the shampoo when the shower curtain shifted and Nikki climbed in with you. You took turns washing up and rinsing off, finally shutting off the water and getting out to dry off. You wrapped in a towel and slipped over to Tommy's room while Nikki dried his hair. 

"Tommy, babe" you called. 

"In here y/n" Tommy answered from the bathroom. 

You walked in and were swept up in a kiss. "How did you know that's what I came for?" You giggled. 

"I didn't" Tommy chuckled, "but I missed my goodmorning kiss."

"That's what you get for not sleeping with us" you smiled, "don't forget to look and smell nice for my family." 

"I'd never forget, I've already showered and dried my hair and I've got some jeans picked out that don't have a whole lot of holes" Tommy explained. 

"Thanks T-bone. It means a lot that your taking this seriously" you answered soberly. 

Tommy pulled you close and kissed you again; when you pulled away he said, "of course, I love you and I want this to go well. Now you need to go get ready." 

You smiled and headed back to Nikki's room and started digging through your clothes. You finally settled on a pair of jeans and a black blouse. 

"You look amazing" Nikki said from behind you. 

"Thank you, Nik, I'm gonna fix my hair and put on a bit of makeup then we can see if the other guys are ready" you explained. 

You finished drying your hair and pulled it half up out of your face, then put on some foundation and a bit of eyeliner and mascara before deciding that was as good as you were going to look. A knock at the door startled you, and you heard Nikki answer it as you dabbed on a touch of perfume. 

"Hey Nik, you guys about ready to go?" Vince asked. 

"Yea I think so, come in you guys and we'll all head down together" Nikki invited letting Mick and Vince in. 

You stepped out of the bathroom, and Vince whistled. "Woo, your looking good" he complimented, "not that you don't normally but your wearing 'normal' clothes." 

You felt yourself blush, "thanks Vince." 

Tommy bounded in like an eager puppy, "is everyone ready? We're gonna road trip!"

Everyone laughed, "this whole tour is a road trip, dude, but I'm excited for us to just go together" you giggled. 

"Alright guys, let's go" Mick directed. 

The five of you headed down to the lobby where the driver was waiting. 

"What's this?" Mick asked Doc gesturing to the driver. 

"I just rented a van, it made more sense, and that way I know you'll all make it there and back, it's not a huge one" Doc explained. 

"That works, and we don't have to drive" Mick was excited about that and you all went out and piled in the van. The five of you had a good time chatting and the time flew by and you were pulling off the exit for your town in what felt like no time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm having a super hard time finishing this fic, planning 3 more chapters to wrap it up in a bow. 
> 
> Thank you for hanging with me.

You were shifting uneasily in your seat, when Vince reached out for your hand causing you to look up. "Everything is going to be fine, it will all work out" Vince assured. 

You smiled, "my mom can be a bit much, my siblings are 17, 15, and 13. She was never happy with any of my decisions or my choice to move to California. If everything goes sideways, Mick will you be able to single one of the body guards to make an excuse for us to leave?" 

"Of course, I'll talk to Grant when we get there before we go in" Mick said. 

The van pulled up to the curb in front of your childhood home. After a moment you all climbed out and Mick walked over and said a few words to Grant. Once he was done you all headed for the door. You knocked twice before opening the door. 

"Hey Mama," you called. 

"Come in, come in" you heard her respond from further in the house. You ushered everyone in, and insisted that only one of the 3 body guards needed to come in the house, it was going to be cramped with the 6 of you in addition to your mom and siblings. 

Your mom came down the hall and appraised everyone, "you look like you might have lost some weight" she pointed out. 

You looked at the floor, "thank you Mama, let me introduce you to the guys, this is Mick Mars, Vince Neil, Tommy Lee, and Nikki Sixx. The gentleman by the door is Grant, he's one of the three body guards the label insisted we bring, but the other two are outside." 

Vince smiled stepping forward and offering his hand, "pleasure to meet you ma'am, and the other two are waiting outside because y/n told them too and they know they should listen." You cringed slightly knowing how your mother would take it. 

"Nice to meet you, and that sounds like y/n, controlling and domineering" your mom smiled patronizingly at you, "so who did you have to sleep with to stay on?"

You felt Nikki tense behind you but Mick spoke up, "it's a pleasure ma'am, but she didn't have to sleep with anyone, we actually needed a band assistant, and she's been really great about making sure we're on time to things and not trashed all the time."

She looked at you and arched a brow, "wow.... the whole band..." 

"That, that's not what Mick said and you know it" you forced out through clenched teeth.

"That's not what your ex said when he called last night, laid out exactly what kind of a whore you are and that I was right he never should have dated you" she smirked looking like the cat who ate the canary. 

Nikki put an arm around you, " mrs.yln the only people she's sleeping with are Tommy and I, because we share everything and we both love her. That douche bag saw exactly what we orchestrated for him to see and nothing more." 

Tommy grabbed your hand, " really ma'am she's wonderful and we're all here to meet you and her siblings at y/ns request, if we'd have known how nasty you would be we might not have agreed. "

"I'm not sure what you mean, I'm not being nasty, she's the one sleeping around with a band known for banging anything with a pulse" your mom replied coldly.

You were shocked when it was Vince who stepped up, " all due respect ma'am, commenting on her weight, her personality, and what her ex had to say in addition to essentially calling her a whore, it was all nasty. Especially when she's been telling us how she was looking forward to seeing you and her siblings and how it was going to be nice." 

Fortunately you were saved from this line of conversation by the door opening and your three siblings barreling in. Your one brother stopped in his tracks when he saw you standing in the living room. 

"Y/n oh you came!" Charlie bounded over for a hug. His yell alerted your sister Monica and other brother Paul. 

"Crap is that Vince Neil in our living room?" Monica squealed. 

You leaned over to Vince smiling, "she has your poster on her wall". 

"You knew who y/n was traveling with, why are you surprised. Hey sis" Paul greeted nonchalantly. 

"You're being awfully cool standing in a room with your guitar idol" you poked fun at Paul. 

Mick picking up on what was going on offered his hand to Paul and greeted him, "hey Paul I'm Mick".

Paul started stuttering, and shook Micks hand. This caused Nikki to start laughing, "oh this is great". 

You elbowed Nikki, "guys these are my siblings Paul, Monica and Charlie". 

The guys all waived and said hi. "Is everyone gonna be cool if we go for food?" You ask. 

"Yes" your siblings answered in unison. 

"Are you guys gonna behave?" You directed at the Crue. 

"Maybe" Vince answered with a wink. 

"Whatever, lets go" you smiled. 

*****

Dinner went better than expected Mick and Paul talked forever, Vince entertained Monica and your mom which left Charlie, who hit it off with Tommy. You were able to sit back and enjoy the experience with Nikki. The night came to an end quickly with you saying goodbye and climbing back into the van with the boys. 

When you got back to the hotel everyone said goodnight and headed for bed. You were happy to cuddle with Nikki and Tommy for a while watching tv.

The rest of the week flew by with sight seeing and jam sessions and one memorable afternoon that Nikki took many pictures of.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to an ending, happy of course, lol. 
> 
> So much smut, I figured we needed it!

The bus rolled into Detroit (rock city!) the afternoon of the show. Doc had pizza delivered and you sat in the dressing room with Tommy and Nikki, there were a few hours til sound check and Nikki was feeling a bit wound up. The schedule had been so packed there really hadn't been time for you guys to be alone. What with all the touristy things you had been doing, and you had been spending time with Vince really getting to know him more. 

Tommy was vibrating out of his skin with energy, when Nikki snapped at him, "for fucks sake sit still". 

You shot Tommy a sympathetic smile, “Hey Nik, is everything ok?” 

“I’m fine” Nikki pouted. You wrapped an arm around him and kissed his cheek, “I think your not ok, I think Tommy needs to lock the door and we need to christen that couch”. 

Tommy hopped up and locked the door, when Nikki heard the lock click into place an evil grin appeared on his face sending a shiver down your spine. “Is this really what you want?” Nikki growled. 

“Yes,” you gasped, “you need this... we ... we need this.”

“y/n is right Nik, we want you” Tommy added. 

“I don’t know baby girl, your in for some punishment, spending all that time with Vince, that's part of the reason we’re in this situation” Nikki spoke voice like gravel. 

“I ... wa... what do you mean? I’m just trying to get along with your band-mates, and I thought you might appreciate the time with Tommy....” you stuttered in an attempt to save yourself. 

“Hmmmm and did I tell you that I needed alone time with Tommy? Did you even ask? No, you just swanned off to fawn over that blond idiot” Nikki growled. 

You became keenly aware that this was a bit less to do with what you did and more to do with Nikki’s insecurities about your relationship, that you might want the idiot, instead of him, because everyone thought Vinny was pretty. 

You kneeled in front of Nikki, hands clasped behind your back and knees spread, “Nikki, sir, I am not interested in Vince that way, I love you and Tommy, that’s it, and I’d like to prove that to you.” 

You heard Nikki exhale above you, and the stillness from Tommy’s direction, which was impressive he was rarely still. The two of you waited, to see how the chips would fall. Nikki paused a beat, and you felt the tension bleed from the room. 

“Ok, baby girl, I believe you, we’ll see how much you want to prove it to me. Stand up and strip” Nikki ordered. You hopped to, and began removing your clothing as quickly and efficiently as possible. In a few moments you were standing before your boys bare. You felt Nikki’s eyes trailing over your body, leaving fire in their wake. You wanted nothing more than for him to touch you, grab you, anything. Nikki’s voice brought you back to the fore, “Good girl, now, strip Tommy”.

Tommy stood, and you did as you were told, soon Tommy was bared to Nikki as well. “Ah, ah, ah, so eager to please aren’t you? Thats my girl, lets see how you do with the next part, Tommy I want you to sit on the couch, and you girly, are going to climb on and ride him, no prep, and neither of you can come” Nikki said sitting on the chair across from the couch. 

Tommy didn’t hesitate, and sat down on the couch, cock already hard and leaking, you on the other hand, you’d never taken Tommy without some foreplay, you were wet, but you were unsure if you were wet enough. It dawned on you, this was your punishment. You walked over to Tommy, and began to climb over his lap on the couch, when Nikki’s voice caused you to pause, “ Catch Tommy” a small bottle of lube landed in Tommy’s hand, “I’m not that cruel, slick yourself for her” he ordered. You let out a small sigh of relief as Tommy generously poured lube over himself and spread it with his hand, head tipping back as the pleasure coursed through him. 

You climbed over Tommy, and reached down and rubbed the head of his cock through your folds, before lining him up and starting to slide down. After not having sex in several days, and no foreplay, you were tight, you could feel yourself streaching around Tommy. Tommy for his part was holding himself back, you could feel his thighs trembling below you as you rolled your hips taking more of him inside you. 

“How’s it feel Tommy?” Nikki purred. 

“Oh, god, Nikki, she’s so tight, I just want to pull her down, she’s taking forever” Tommy whined. 

“Do it” Nikki ordered, his voice steely. 

You felt Tommys hands clamp like vices on your hips before he started forcing you down on him, you were aware that this was going to hurt, but you wanted it, wanted to feel all of him. That wasn’t fast enough for either man, you heard Nikki growl behind you as Tommy struggled to force you down. Tommy realizing Nikki was getting frustrated, pushed down harder while thrusting up into you. 

You screamed as the head of his cock hit your cervix, and slid forward allowing him to pull you all the way down on his lap. You slowly rocked your hips trying to get used to the feel of him buried so deeply. 

Nikki was at your back his heat a line of fire, you realized at some point he’d stripped, you could hear him slicking his cock behind you. “Lay forward, Tommy hold on to her” he instructed. 

It was just a moment, before you realized that Nikki was going to work himself into you along side Tommy. Nikki feeling you tense asked, “color?” 

You took a deep breath and steeled your nerves, you knew this would be good, already the feeling of Tommy’s dick was making you want more, and you were having a hard time sitting still. “Green” you answered breathlessly. 

You felt more than heard, Nikki’s answering growel as he started to line up and press forward. You felt like he was splitting you open, after one long minute, you felt the head slide in and your whole body relaxed, letting him sink the whole way in. When he was bottomed out, you felt Nikki petting your sides, “such a good girl, taking us both, you feel so good baby.” 

You moaned, and rolled your hips causing both men to swear. Nikki’s hands on your waist, Tommy’s on your hips, both squeezing so hard, you were sure you’d have bruises. You continued to roll your hips, wanting to feel them lose themselves in you. Tommy’s head was tossed back over the back of the couch and you took it on yourself to nibble and kiss your way up and down his long neck, never stopping the movement of your hips. Nikki was moaning so deeply behind you, you could feel the vibrations through your back. All the sensations were stacking up, and you could feel your orgasm approaching, like an out of control wild fire. 

“Nikki, sir, please need to come, please please please” you begged. 

“Oh yea baby girl, let me feel you” he moaned. Permission granted and the coil in your belly snapped and you tossed your head back as you moaned your pleasure. Nikki took over thrusting in and out of you chasing his pleasure, while Tommy did the same. You were riding the high of your first orgasm and your second was fast approaching. 

“Nik..ki, Sir, need to come again, please, ppplease” you moaned. 

“Do it, lets see how many times we can make you come” Nikki challenged. 

You came with a scream, body trying to slip into oversensitivity, but Nikki wasn’t stopping for anything. You came two more times before Tommy started begging Nikki to let him come, Nikki had barely given permission, before the dressing room door opened. 

At the same time you felt Tommy start to fill you, calling your name and Nikki’s, you heard Vince gasp, Nikki doubled down his thrusting, drawing you over into another orgasm as he started to fill you as well. Nikki slowly pulled out, drawing Tommy out with him and took in the debauched site before him. 

“Uh, is now not a good time for a band meeting?” Vince asked. 

Nikki laughed as he turned around, “give us 5 to clean up and we can do that.” Vince nodded, eyes drawn to the sight behind Nikki of you sprawled on Tommy, leaking come from your ruined hole. 

“Vince, I’m gonna start charging you if you don’t walk out the door right now” Nikki said a bit cooly. 

Drawn from his revelry, Vince nodded dumbly and walked out. 

Nikki helped you and Tommy clean up and get put back together before the three of you joined the impromptu band meeting. 

************

The show was brilliant, the vibe from the fans great. The guys left the stage after the show pumped that it had gone so well, the mood was contagious. You joined the boys partying at a local bar where they were being fawned over by all the groupies. Although they could have had their pick Tommy and Nikki stayed firmly by your side, and dismissed any interest shown to them. You were enjoying the quiet booth you had managed to wrangle, when you overheard a bottle blonde ask Vince about his lip print tattoo. You smirked vowing to yourself to not tell him the origin of the print, but a voice broke through your concentration. 

“Oh those, those are Nikki’s girls lips” Mick slurred from his barstool. 

You slunk back into the shadows next to Nikki, waiting for Vince’s reaction, and worried it would affect your relationship with him. But Vince just started laughing, “serves me right, I never asked, and there isn’t any other chick who’s lips I’d like on me forever. “ 

You arched a brow at Nikki, who’s only answer was “Hey as long as you never actually put your lips on his ass, I don’t care.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being on this ride with me, there is a epilogue after this chapter to tie up loose ends.

The rest of the tour was amazing, after Detroit, was Cininnati, then Pennsylvania, Upstate New York, New Jersey, Atlanta, Miami, New Orleans, and Boulder. By the time you had reached the end of the tour everyone was excited to get home to LA, well everyone but you. You knew that decisions were going to have to be made, and things were going to have to change. 

The bus ride home from Boulder was long and quiet, everyone seemed to feel the mounting tensions, and you knew that this amazing trip had to end. When the bus pulled in to LA, luggage was divided, and hugs and goodbyes were exchanged. Nikki looked at you with a huge smile and said, “Ok, baby girl, let’s go home” you looked a bit shocked, “Wha....at?” 

“I’m taking you home, where we will discuss what’s going to happen, and I know what I want to happen, I wanted to do this in the privacy of the house, but Y/N I want to make an announcement, I want to officially announce our relationship, and I want to talk to Tommy about how he’d like to proceed” Nikki admitted. 

“Oh, ok, yea lets go home” you agreed although it sounded weird saying home in your voice. 

Nikki loaded the luggage into the car and you climbed into the passenger side. Nikki took your hand and steered the car towards home in Van Nuyes. 

You watched the city fly by out the passenger window, until Nikki took a turn down a road that led into row after row of McMansions, beige brick, white trim, all lined up one after another. It seemed so dissonant that someone so hell bent on fucking the establishment, would own a house in the center of squaresville. Nikki pulled up to one of the army of identical soldiers, and threw the car in park. “Here we are” Nikki announced, with a lack of flourish. 

“You seem very thrilled to be at home” you pointed out. 

“Yea, never really dug the neighborhood, but it was a house.” Nikki admitted, grabbing the bags from the trunk and leading you to the front door. After unlocking it and throwing the door open he ushered you inside, you took in the interior with a gasp, broken glasses and bottles were everywhere, along with drug residue on almost every flat surface, needles and pipes. You looked at Nikki with wide eyes, his face palled, “I .....I forgot to call the cleaners, shit shit shit”. You watched him panic, being near the drugs, the disappointment in your face, you urged him out of the house. “You aren’t the same person who left, put our bags back in the car, I am going to call the cleaning service, and go find you some more clothes, your not wearing your road clothes any longer,” you instructed. 

“Wait, you don’t have any other clothes” Nikki pointed out. 

“Thank you captain obvious, everything I own is in that duffle, I told you that, but I can always pick up some other things, I didn’t blow through all my savings on the tour, we have more pressing matters than my wardrobe, where is the master bedroom?” you redirected the conversation. 

“Go up the stairs to the left, and the card for the cleaners should be in the center island drawer in the kitchen” Nikki supplied. 

“Thank you baby, you stay here I’ll be back in a minute” you urged him into the car. After you were sure Nikki wouldn’t follow you, you went back into the house, it didn’t look any better the second time. The first thing you did was get the cleaners number and plug it into the phone, fortunately Nikki had a cordless option so you could talk to them while you went hunting for clothes. 

“Van Nuyes house cleaners, how can I help you?” the chipper voice answered. 

“Yes, hello, I am Mr. Sixx’s assistant, he just realized he forgot to call for a cleaning before he returned from the tour, and the house is trashed. Is there any way I can schedule an emergency cleaning?” you asked sounding as professional as you could. 

“Why yes, I have someone in that area tomorrow, would we disturb him if we arrived at 5am tomorrow?” the woman asked. 

“No, he will be staying at a hotel tonight so that would be perfect, also I will be happy to pay extra, Mr. Sixx is getting clean, so all the drug paraphernalia needs to be disposed of, off property, any substances found in cleaning need to be flushed, he will not be upset” you added. 

“That is a service we offer, I’ll have the team leave the invoice on the kitchen counter, thank you for choosing Van Nuyes Cleaners” the voice signed off. 

Well that was easy, you thought, as you rifled through Nikkis dresser and closet and found some jeans, shorts, and tee shirts. On your way back out you saw the music room, you snagged a bass and travel amp, making sure you had all the cables, knowing being able to play would make Nikki really happy you headed out locking the door behind you and throwing everything in the trunk. 

“Let’s go, whatever hotel will take us” you laughed. 

“Hey, I’ve only been kicked out of two in LA, I’m sure we can find one that will take us, and thank you, you didn’t have to take care of that” Nikki said softly. 

“I know, but I think your working your way to asking me to be with you, and it's what your partner should do for you” you admitted “I know you haven’t really been taken care of .... let yourself be taken care of”.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it” Nikki said pulling up to a very swanky hotel. Nikki got you guys checked in and got situated in your room before ordering room service. You both were up late into the night talking. 

The next day you met with Tommy, and the three of you came to an agreement, an announcement would be made, but first house hunting, Nikki was selling the Van Nuyes house. 

The Crue was back in LA for a month, it took 3 and a half weeks to find a house, all the closing would have to be done through Nikki’s lawyers but the new place would be move in ready by the time you came back. The old house had sold in a week for double the asking price, it being Nikki’s former home caused a bidding war. The only thing left was the press conference.


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Love you all!

You stood back stage in the leather pants Tommy had bought you, ridiculously high heels and a strappy harness like top, one Nikki had picked out, waiting for the announcement to come, and waiting for it to rock the rock n’ roll world. 

“I hear that you and Tommy have an announcement to make” a reporter shouted over the drone of other questions at the press conference. 

“We do” Nikki chuckled, “Tommy and I are both dating my assistant Y/N, she will be accompanying us on our european leg of the tour.” 

“We won’t be answering further questions about our relationship, it is a healthy polyamorous relationship between three consenting adults” Tommy added. 

“Next question” Vince asked. 

Several reporters tried to ask probing questions about your relationships, but Vince and Mick redirected and the reporters found that they weren’t getting any more info, you knew that paparazzi were going to get worse, at least for a while, but you didn’t mind you got to have both of your loves neither in secret. 

Nikki and Tommy walked off stage and each wrapped an arm around you, while you started making European shopping plans with Vince. The flash of camera strobes obscuring your vision but capturing you at the heart of the Crue, right where they wanted you to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading don't forget to smash that kudos button!


End file.
